Seen But Not Heard
by Kyshin
Summary: CHP27!LAST CHAPTER!,UNLESS U WANT A SEQUEL!Yami's POV.Please RR!YamiOC Yami can talk and Yugi is able to walk again, but now things like theft,lies,runaways and memory loss appear. Can Lieren and Yami make people remember before they dissapear?
1. Crash

**A/n: Ok! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time! Please don't hurt me! I have been very sick all week! So, I had this great idea while I was glued to my couch with tissues and blah blady blady blah! **

**Summary:**

**I thought, Hey! What if Yami couldn't speak! What if a terribly accident occurred and he was the only witness? To deal with the pain, he refuses to talk. Unfortunatly, Yugi is the one in the accident. He'll survive but might not ever be able to walk again…Yami is stunned and full of anguish, but he refuses to kill himself. He also, refuses to talk. This is written in Yami's POV. I hope you like it!**

**Crash**

I didn't see the train coming. All I heard was an ear piercing scream. I whipped around and screamed too.

We were stupid, alright. Grandpa had always been telling us not to play on the railroad tracks, but we never listen…and this just proves it. Yugi had his headphones blaring and I was just walking…in my own world. Some how, neither one of us heard the train. What I did hear will be ringing in my head forever.

" GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I yelled over the train's engine. Yugi's foot was stuck…under the tracks. I jumped and pulled Yugi's thin body, trying to get him unimpeded …no use.

" Yami…HELP!" Yugi cried out over the engines. He flailed his arms trying to get the train driver's attention. Again no use…

" Let me get hit instead!" I tried to jump in front of Yugi …but he pushed me and…

BAM

A blood curdling scream erupted from my light. My poor aibou…I sunk to the ground I screamed with him, both of us waiting and praying the pain would end. We both knew it wouldn't. We were dumb, but we weren't that stupid.

The ambulance and police arrived on the scene too late…Yugi's leg was already detached from his body. I remember turning my head and vomiting onto the blood covered tracks.

Both of us were hauled into an ambulance and I was asked many questions. I didn't answer any of them…I just sat… and cried. Grandpa came and rocked me in his arms. Sure, I was sixteen and acting like a baby. But, I had a reason too. My best friend was probably going to die…because of me… I screamed so loud in the hospital that night that one of the nurses came in and held me…she was crying too. I was not ashamed to cry, not tonight any way. Crying was all I could do. I couldn't talk…no, I refused to talk.

I visited Yugi constantly and I found that he was going to make it. He was strong…unlike me. For days he remained in the hospital. That pure, blank white room that was clean enough to make anyone sick. The hospital scared me…and I scared the people in the hospital.

After two long weeks in the hospital, Yugi was ready to come home.

" Yami, don't blame yourself." Yugi said to me, his beautiful violet eyes staring into mine. " It's my fault…I'm sorry. I could have killed you." I was silent, like I had been since that horrible day. " Yami?" Yugi sat in his new wheel chair giving me a questioning and concerning look. "What's wrong? Yami? Say something!"

I opened my mouth and screamed, then I looked at Yugi.

" you can't talk can you?..."

I nodded and hugged Yugi tight. I wasn't going to let him go, but I knew one day I'd have too…wouldn't I?

" Come on." Grandpa said from the door. " Let's go home."

Again I nodded and Yugi nodded too.

We left the hospital and arrived at the game shop. I sat on the couch with my aibou and we played video games until midnight. Yugi fell asleep against me and I smiled.

"May be one day…I'll talk again. but, right now…I prefer to be seen and not heard."

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**A/n: Well? Do you like it? Should I continue? I think it kinda sucks, but maybe it will grow on me. Please READ and REVIEW! And my poem collection: "DROWNING IN MYSELF" Will be updated very soon. I promise!**


	2. Silently Mocking

**A/n: Thanx you so much for all the nice reviews! Keep it up!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...sucks huh?**

**Silently mocking**

I woke up the next morning with tears in my eyes. Many nights I cry myself to sleep. Crying seems to calm me, but I do not know why…After a few minutes of lying in the warm comfortable bed, I heard a groan in the next room, Yugi's room. Sleepily, I crawled out of bed and walked into my aibou's room.

" Good Mornin', Yami" Yugi smiled brightly.

I nodded and smiled back, since I couldn't say anything in response.

" Would you mind helping me into my wheelchair?"

Again, I nodded…what else could I do? I grabbed Yugi's hand and gently put my other hand under his esthetic leg. He lost the one in…..well that train crash. But, his right leg was still fully attached. Carefully, I lifted him and gingerly sat him down in his chair.

" Thanks, Yami." Yugi said quietly, hugging me and giggling as I turned slightly red.

" Yami…" Yugi started looking into my eyes.

I waved my hand for him to continue.

" Last night…I could have sworn I heard you talking! Funny, huh! I mean, we all know you can't …" He didn't finish and gazed down at the floor. " Yami…you can't talk, but can you?"

I was stunned. I sat and felt sick. My stomach was tied in knots and my mouth felt all dry. I knew I was going to be sick. I ran out of the room to the bathroom and there I threw up. I heard the clicking of Yugi's wheels and I knew he was coming. I heaved and watched the contents of my little weak stomach, empty. Yugi pulled back my bangs and I continued to gag.

" Yami? Oh, god Yami. Are you alright!"

' Do I look or sound alright?' I thought. My light sure did ask some stupid questions.

I hated throwing up. I hated the taste of it and the feel of it. I dreaded the gagging, belching and all the other gross bodily noises.

" Yami…what's wrong with you? " Yugi was almost in tears. Did he really care that much? " Yami, speak to me! I know you can!"

' Oh no! He knows! He does know! Ra, what do I do? I'm not ready…. I-I 'm too….too scared. I am scared to ever talk again…but when I am ready…I will.' Now my mind was racing…no…my mind was swimming, in water too deep…

I panted heavily and Yugi handed me a glass of water. I drank, no gulped it down greedily. I would do anything to get rid of the bile taste.

" Let's get you back in bed. And than, we are going to have a long talk…about talking…"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/n: Well? Good? Bad? Let me know! Sorry it's so short! Much longer next chapter! Please READ and REVIEW!**


	3. Sweetness

**A/n: Thanx again for all the reviews! I love ya all! So keep it up! This chapter may be confusing…but there is a song during this chapter! The song is by "Jimmy Eat World" and it is called "Sweetness"!**

**I Do Not Own Yu-gi-oh or the song Sweetness...unfortunately.**

**Yami's POV**

**Sweetness**

I crawled back into bed and pulled a trashcan next to the bed. I knew I was going to vomit again. When my head hit the pillows, I automatically felt better. I closed my eyes and began to drift into a world of sleep.

**If you're listening, woah...**

**Sing it back, woah...**

**String from your tether unwinds, woah, oh. oh, oh.**

**Up and outward to bind**

**woah.. oh.**

Suddenly, I heard my door creak open. I awoke with a start and looked at Yugi, who was holding a thermometer and a glass of ice water. He wheeled himself over to me and slightly smiled. I could see the tear tracks down his cheeks. II'm a monster, but I can not let him know I am capable of speaking…I'm still too scared…

**I was spinning free woah...**

**With a little sweet and simple numbing me.**

" How are you feeling?" Yugi asked handing me the glass.

**Are you listening? woah...**

**Sing it back, woah...**

I drank it slowly this time and looked at him, trying to decide on how to answer.

**So tell me what do I need, woah, oh. oh, oh.**

**When words lose their meaning, woah oh..**

" Here." Yugi said sighing and reaching into his poket. He pulled out a pen and a note pad of paper. He sat it down on my lap, while he pulled himself out of his chair. Then, I took the pad of paper and began to write with the pen.

**I was spinning free. woah...**

**With a little sweet and Simple numbing me**

**Stumble till you crawl. woah...**

**Sinking into sweet uncertainty**

**woah. oooh. ooooh. ooooh.**

**ahhh. ahhh. ahhh. ahhhh.**

" _I am feeling much better." _I wrote.

" Good. Do you want anything to eat?"

" _No, my stomach's still too upset."_ I replied, I handed Yugi the note pad so he could read my writing better.

**Are you listening, Are you listening...**

**If you're listening, woah...(If you're listening, are you**

**listening?)**

**Sing it back. woah...(If you're listening, are you listening)**

**I'm still running away woah. oh. woah..**

**I won't play your hide and seek game woah...**

" Yami, we need to talk."

" _About what?"_ I had a feeling it involved my speaking disability.

" Well, I know I heard you talking. Yami, what are you hiding? "

" _Nothing." _

" Yes, you are! I know you are!"

My eyes filled with tears as I furiously wrote. _" I am not hiding a damn thing! You don't understand! You were hearing things! Or maybe it was a dream but I can assure, I CAN NOT TALK!"_

" Yes….you can." And with that, he hoped off the bed and into his wheelchair, rolling out of the room.

**I was spinning free, woah...**

**With a little sweet and simple numbing me.**

**What a dizzying dance, woah...**

**Ah, ah, ah, This sweetness will not be concerned with me.**

I sat stunned. " You forgot your book!" I screamed throwing the notepad at the door, he had shut behind him. I pulled my knees up to my chest and screamed…

**No, the sweetness will not be concerned with me**

**No, the sweetness will not be concerned with me**

**To Be Continued….**

**A/n: I am evil! And yes, Yami can talk and he just proved it! Well tell me what you think! Please READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Spill Duvet

**A/n: Thanx again for all the nice reviews! I really am starting to like this story, which is a good thing since I am the one writing it. Well, let's get on with it! I am using BOA's song : Duvet , I do not own it.**

**Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh…..how sad this is….**

**Spill**

**Yami POV**

I sat stunned. " You forgot your book!" I screamed throwing the notepad at the door he had shut behind him. I pulled my knees up to my chest and screamed…

I thought Yugi would have come back into the room, after hearing me scream like that…I mean, I just proved his theory to be right…I just proved I can talk, but…..

**And you don't seem to understand  
**

**A shame you seemed an honest man  
**

Why? Why is he acting this way? When the time is right…when I feel ready, then and only then, will I speak to him again. But then, why can I not control myself?

**And all the fears you hold so dear  
**

**Will turn to whisper in your ear**

I felt sick again and I bent over in pain clutching my middle. A shot of unwavering pain stroke my abdomen as tears filled my eyes. What was happening to me? Is my fear of speaking making me feel this way…or is it something … else?

**  
And you know what they say might hurt you  
**

**And you know that it means so much  
**

**And you don't even feel a thing**

My whole body started to shack and I coughed suddenly. The cough was deep and harsh, like a hiccup. It shook my body and startled me. I could feel my wind pipe closing up…was I going to die?

**I am falling,**

**I am fading  
**

**I have lost it all**

I didn't have time to answer my own question because my thoughts were interrupted by a fit of coughs. The hacks seemed never ending and soon a familiar red liquid came out of my mouth…

**And you don't seem the lying kind**

Blood….**  
**

**A shame that I can read your mind  
**

I put my hand up to my mouth and blood trickled down my neck. My shoulders racked with each cough while my chest heaved. I started to wheeze and that's when I panicked.

**And all the things that I read there  
**

**Candle lit smile that we both share  
**

I couldn't breathe! I was choking on something and I think it was my own spit and blood. I was so scared I couldn't scream. I just prayed someone would come in and find me…

My door swung open and Yugi came in. He lept out of his wheelchair and crawled on his hands and knees to reach me.

" Oh, Yami…I am so sorry…" tears were in his eyes as he spoke.

**And you know I don't mean to hurt you  
**

**But you know that it means so much  
**

**And you don't even feel a thing**

I looked up at him and then erupted into another painful fit of coughs. I put my hands on my throat and choked and wheezed and gagged. I couldn't breathe! I couldn't breathe!

**I am falling, **

**I am fading,**

**I am drowning  
**

**Help me to breathe**

Yugi hit my back hard and blood flew out from my mouth. He turned me over and told me to lie down on my back. I did as I was told as he pounded my chest with consistent, heavy blows. His thrusts to my chest helped to loosen my lungs but I was still panicking. And that only made the situation worse. My tears blurred my vision and I felt Grandpa lift me … I don't remember the rest…I think I passed out not long after we reached the hospital….

**I am hurting,**

**I have lost it all  
**

**I am losing**

**Help me to breathe**

**TO BE Continued..**

**A/n: Sorry it's so short!...Don't hurt me! I promise to upload the next chapter really quick and I'll make it really long! I promise! Please READ and REVIEW!**


	5. Pain

**A/n: Ok! As promised this Chapter will be LONG! Yami and the OC this chapter! The OC is Lieren ( me) I own her…but that's all I own. WaaaaaAAAAaaaaaHHHHHhhhhhhhh! Ok…I am done being dramatic now. So, let's start! I do not own " Pain by Jimmy Eat World" **

**Nope….still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...not yet, anyway!**

**Pain**

I awoke with an IV needle in my arm and an oxygen mask on my face. I looked around horrified. A hospital. They took me to a hospital. Ever since the day of the accident, I have had a phobia of hospitals. I don't know what scares me about them, but I think it's the white rooms. They look so clean and pure…like my poor little hikari. The smell of medicine and chemicals filled my nostrils. It made me nauseas. Another thing to hate about hospitals, the smells. A red liquid pumped through another needle…now I knew what scared me most about hospitals. The blood.

**I don't feel the way I've ever felt. **

**I know. **

**I'm gonna smile and not get worried. **

**I try but it shows. **

A heard my door creak open and a pretty young girl with blonde hair walked in.

" Hi, my name is Mai and I'll be your nurse. How are you feeling, hon?

I looked at her and tried to pull of the oxygen mask that was stuck to my face.

" Oh, hold on dear," She walked over to me and bent down so I could see her face. Gently, she lifted my mask. " There you go." she smiled. " Better?"

I nodded as she helped me sit up. I held my stomach and groaned.

" What's wrong? Does your tummy still hurt?"

" y-yeah…" I stuttered.

" So you can talk?" A smaller girl said from behind Mai. She had long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Of course, Lieren.

Instantly, I put my hands up to my mouth and shook my head vigorously.

" Yes, you can." Mai said.

" Ok, I-I can talk… just don't tell Yugi." I looked at Lieren. " I mean it!"

" Ok. We won't." Mai insisted.

" Yeah, I'll keep my mouth shut." Lieren kissed my forehead. "you just get some rest."

**Anyone can make what I have built. **

**And better now **

**Anyone can find the same white pills. **

**It takes my pain away. **

" Ok." Lieren pulled the covers up over my body. " But I am serious. This is between you and me."

" I know…but you'll have to tell him someday."

" Yeah. Someday.."

" Someday _Soon_ Pharaoh. "

" Alright" I had been dating Lieren for a while now. She came from America since her parents death, and now she lives with us at the Game shop. She bent down and leaned over me to kiss my forehead once again.

" Yugi and Gramps will be visiting you shortly, so, you had better not forget your little act." She said with a worried tone. " you really have Yugi scared about you. He worries and cries at night." I looked down shamefully.

" Really?"

" Would I lie to you, Yami-kun? " She grinned and sat in a chair next to my bed. " good night, sweetie." she began to hum softly, as I closed my eyes.

**It's a lie.**

**A kiss with opened eyes. **

**And she's not breathing back. **

**Anything but bother me. **

**(It takes my pain away) **

**Never mind these are horrid times. **

**Oh oh oh **

**I can't let it bother me. **

" Yami. Yami wake up" Yugi whispered shaking me gently.

I groaned and opened my eyes.

" How do you feel?" He asked, handing me a notepad and pen.

"_Terrible." _I answered truthfully.

Yugi frowned and there was a knock on the door. " Come in"

Grandpa entered with Lieren behind him. " Well, hello Yami. What happened back there?"

**I never thought I'd walk away from you. **

**I did.**

**But it's a false sense of accomplishment. **

**Every time I quit **

I was not sure on how to answer Grandpa's question. So, I nodded for Mai to explain.

" He has Tuberculosis I'm afraid. " She said showing them a chart of symptoms. " But it gets worse, he also has a stomach ulcer. It formed when the train accident occurred."

" But, Yami wasn't hit." Lieren interrupted.

" No, but he was horrified. This is the same reason to why he can not talk."

**Anyone can see my every flaw. **

**It isn't hard. **

**Anyone can say they're above this all. **

**It takes my pain away. **

Every one in the room seemed a little dumbstruck, except for the nurse. Yugi wheeled himself to my side and Lieren helped him up onto the bed.

" will he be ok?" Yugi questioned. Mai nodded.

" when can he come back home?"

" Soon. Maybe later tonight. The problem is, he still can't keep any food down." She said looking at me sadly.

" Are you hungry at all, Yami?" Lieren sat on the bed next to Yugi.

I shook my head and wrote in the note pad.

" _no. I have no appetite." _

" Hmm… What can he eat then? I mean if he gets hungry back at home?" My aibou really wanted me to get better.

" Just light things. Nothing heavy, and not too much of anything. Don't force him. If he says he isn't hungry, then he isn't. " Mai replied handing me a glass of water since I was coughing again.

I nudged Yugi.

" Yes, what is it Yami?"

" _I want to go home now." _I wrote sloppily.

**It's a lie. **

**A kiss with opened eyes. **

**And she's not breathing back.**

**Anything but bother me. **

**(It takes my pain away) **

**Never mind these are horrid times. **

**Oh oh oh **

**I can't let it bother me. **

**I can't let it bother me. **

" Well? " Lieren spoke up. " Could we take him home now?"

" I don't know…"

**It takes my pain away. **

" Please?" Yugi did his best puppy face and chibi eyes. I just love those eyes!

**It's a lie.**

**A kiss with opened eyes. **

**And she's not breathing back. **

**Anything but bother me. **

**(It takes my pain away) **

**Never mind these are horrid times. **

**Oh oh oh **

**I can't let it bother me**

" Oh, Alright! You can take him home! Just sign these papers." She handed Grandpa a small stack of forms and Mai took out my IV bag. Helping me out of bed Lieren and Yugi both kissed my cheek. I blushed and Lieren giggled.

" Let's go home." Yugi sighed .

But, what happened next was awful…and if I would have stayed in the hospital, it never would have happened.

" LOOK OUT!"

**To Be CONTINUED…..**

**A/n: Wow! My fingers hurt from all the typing! I mean Dun DUN DUN! Hhehehehehh MWAhahhahahahahahahah! I am so evil! Another CLIFFY! So, If you want to know what happened, READ and REVIEW! PLEASE! **


	6. Crash Again

**A/n: Sorry it took me so long to update! But here is Chapter 6 of Seen but Not Heard! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**Crash Again**

**Yami POV**

" LOOK OUT!" Yugi screamed and Lieren turned her head to look at a car coming right towards her. And then it happened, I jumped in front of my lover and took the blow from the drunk driver. But, I didn't move fast enough…Lieren was hit too. She shrieked in pain and I grabbed her. I held her tight until all went black.

Yugi POV

" He's in critical condition." The doctor said to me quietly. "I am so sorry."

" How is Lieren?" I asked, afraid to know the answer.

" She isn't doing to well either, I'm afraid." He sighed and fiddled with some papers on his clipboard. "You may see her, if you wish."

I nodded.

" She is in the same room with Yami. They wouldn't let go of each other so, we requested a twin room. Come with me."

'They really love each other.' I thought as I rolled my wheelchair trying to keep up with the doctor. I was scared…to see them, I mean. What if they were all…No, I am not going to think of that.

When we reached the room I gasped in horror. Sweet, young and beautiful Lieren…covered in blood. Her limp, thin body had plugs and needles everywhere. Her breathing was rigid and her chest looked awkward with each rise and fall. She was covered from head to toe with cuts and stitches.

And then, I looked at Yami. I almost threw up. His forehead was severely bruised and his strong, bare chest was scarred and gashed. He was wearing blood too, almost as if it were a uniform. Needles and syringes were inserted in his arms and legs. Bandages among bandages and stitches upon stitches clothed my dark. What did we do to deserve this life?

" I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over now, Sir. You can come back again in the morning. We open at 6:30am." I nodded and started to leave the room.

" Good Night , Lieren." I waited for a response, but I knew I wouldn't receive one.

" Good Night, Yami." I whispered as I turned out the light. I wasn't going to wait this time. I had given up on him speaking.

" G-Good Night, Yugi."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/n: Gomen for it being so short! And for another cliffy! SORRY! But, next chapter will be very long! I promise! PLEASE READ and REVIEW!**


	7. Speak

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews guys! They make me very happy! So, here is the next chapter!**

**Don't own it! Nope! Not at all! I don't own, but I do own the song that is written this chapter! It is called: Speak**

**Speak**

**Yami POV**

I opened my eyes and once again was surrounded by white. How did I get here? How did this happen? Wait…I remember now. I was hit by a car.

I looked around the room. And saw my lover lying in a bed next to mine. Her life is hell too. She is only 14, yet has gone through so much. I need her…

**What is it worth?**

**What is the price?**

I tried to move, but couldn't. What happened to me? I looked down at my self to see blood everywhere. I started to panic. I wanted to be held by someone. I just had a bad feeling about something. ..

**Why do I always,**

**have to pay for life?**

I heard coughing and instantly knew it was Lieren.

"Li-lieren" I choked out.

"Yami…." She whispered in a moaning sound. " Your ok…"

"It hurts…"

"I know."

"Lieren…."

"Yes, Yami?"

"Will you…hold me?" I whined. My voice cracked and I was about to cry. I bet I looked pathetic.

"Oh, my pharaoh…." She sighed and struggled to sit up as I tried to walk to her bed. It hurt like hell.

**Do I have a choice?**

**What is this pain? **

"Why did you get in front of me?" Lieren asked as she pulled me up onto the bed. She pulled me into a loving, warm embrace. I began to cry. She stroked my bare back gently.

" Shhh…It's ok Yami. I'm here now."

" My stomach hurts." I hiccupped.

" So does mine." Tears were in her eyes too. " Oh, Yami! I want to go home! I hate it here! I miss my mom and dad and Kelsey! And this hospital makes me think of them even more! I hate hospitals! My parents died in a hospital!"

I blinked and thought back to what Lieren had told me earlier. "But…you killed your mother…"

"Yes…I did."

**Should I use my voice?**

**Should I speak again?**

" She abused me and raped my father, so, I murdered her in her sleep." She cried. I wiped away her tears and let out a sigh. " You and Yugi are all I have now Yami. So, please…don't ever leave me."

" I won't" I smiled at her. " I promise."

**Try to speak,**

**But, nothing comes out!**

**Can't talk,**

**To afraid to open up my mouth…**

**I,**

**Try**

**to speak….**

**To you…**

**Nomatter what I think,**

**No matter what I do,**

**I don't know what to say,**

**I don't know how to speak to you…**

**Yugi's POV**

I ran to Yami's room as fast as I could. I was about to open the door when I heard some one. I pressed my ear against the door and couldn't believe what I heard….

" Lieren…I'm confused."

" I know, but you have to try to understand why I did it."

" What if some one hears me?"

" Do what you always do…lie."

**A/n: Well? How was it? Like my poem? I don't! I think it sucked! But, hey tell me how you liked this chapter. If you are confused, Yugi heard all about our little game. What will Yugi do now that he knows Yami and Lieren are lying to him? Find out net chapter! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Swimming in Lies

**A/n: WoW! I got so many reviews! Thanx! And I would like to especially thank: **

**IceBaby911**

**Thank u for going back and reviewing every chapter! That was very nice of you! And thank you to everyone who reviews my mindless dribble!**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! BUT I DO OWN THE POEM "SWIMMING IN LIES"**

**Swimming in Lies**

**Yugi**

"Do what you always do…lie."

Lie! He's been lying this whole time! I can't believe it…he trusts her more then me. I don't understand…I thought he had opened up to me. I thought we were best friends…but I guess that was a lie too…

" Yami…" I said opening the door.

Immediately, I heard rustling and movement. Lieren yawned and put a finger to her lips.

" He's asleep." She said. What was this! lying and more lying!

" No he's not…" This startled her. I saw her gaze turn to fear as she looked at me. " I heard you two…it's over Lieren. Your little pretend games are over."

" You must be hearing things!" She debated. I sighed. She was going to try to lie her way out too…but why?

" Yes Lieren…hearing you…" She seemed shocked." I now know this was a lie."

"What was?"

"Don't play dumb with me Lieren! I heard you too!" Tears were now in my eyes as I grabbed her by the shoulders and began to shake her.

" Say it!" I demanded.

" Say what!" She choked as I tightened my grip.

"She that Yami can Talk!"

"No!"

"Yes!" I was squeezing so hard now that my knuckles were turning white and Lieren was starting to bleed.

"I'm not going to say it!" She tried to fight back but failed and lost balance. I had her pinned to the floor.

" SAY IT OR I'LL HURT YOU!"

She coughed and started to cry. I was a monster. I was hurting her, a poor, young and already injured girl …but I didn't have a choice

" He can t-talk." She stuttered hesitantly.

"Who can talk?"

"Y-Yami…"

I stopped hurting her and helped her up. I knew what I needed to know and it had come from her mouth. Now all I needed was to get Yami to say it for himself…I just hope I don't have to hurt him too.

I walked over to Yami's bed and pulled off the covers to find that he wasn't there…all I found was a poem that read:

**Do You really want to know?**

**You honestly care?**

**Do you really want to see,**

**what was hidden there…**

**The ocean**

**drowning me in darkness…**

**The river**

**created by my tears…**

**I am hoping,**

**I am praying**

**to let you back inside…**

**but right now,**

**I'm swimming,**

**in an ocean of lies…**

I gasped and dropped the piece of paper the ran over to Lieren.

" Where is he!"

"I don't know!" She cried. And the thing is…I believed her…

**To Be Continued…**

**A/n: Ok, tell me how that was! You will all find out where Yami is next chappie! So, PLEASE READ and REVIEW!**


	9. So Lost

**A/n: Wow! 7 Reviews for that last chapter! Thankies! I will try to makemy chapters longer! Sorry, that I am a little slow and lazy!**

**DO NOT OWN YUGIOH BUT I DO OWN A WOMBAT!**

**Yami: No you don't.**

**Me: You really like to hurt my self esteem don't you?**

**Yami: shrugs: Hey, it gives me something to do.**

**So Lost**

**Yugi POV**

I gasped and dropped the piece of paper then ran over to Lieren.

"Where is he!"

"I don't know!" She cried. And the thing is…I believed her…

I looked at Lieren and instantly saw that she knew nothing of where my yami went, so I hugged her and walked towards the door.

"I want to come." Lieren pleaded trying to hold on to me.

"No," I said firmly. "You are still hurt and I think your husband would like it if you were to stay here and get better."

"Ok." Lieren sighed and walked over to her bed. "Come back soon Yugi."

I smiled. "I will I promise." I closed the door behind me and ran out of the hospital. I came to an abrupt stop. I was running! On my own two legs without the wheelchair! I couldn't go so fast with my anesthetic leg and all, but I couldn't run fast normally anyway! I continued my sprint out of the hospital. I just had to find him.

**Yami POV**

I didn't know where I was going, but my feet weren't going to stop running. Drops of blood were falling from my gashed stomach. The liquid was warm and it ran down my leg. The running was hurting my whole body, but I had to keep going. To someplace that even I didn't know.

I couldn't face Yugi now…he will hate me forever. Tears filled the corner of my eyes and threatened to fall. I ran into the woodsy park of Domino and collapsed once I was hidden by the forest of trees. I fell to my knees and broke out into sobs.

All of the sudden I had an overwhelming feeling of nausea rise within me. I knew I was going to be sick. I began to gag but only blood came out of my mouth…

**Yugi POV**

For a while, I could easily follow the trail of Yami's blood, but then there was nothing. I ran to the park and thought I heard crying. I ran into the woods of the park and saw drops of blood on the grass, but no Yami.

Suddenly, I felt something like a rain drop splash onto my face. But, it wasn't raining…and the liquid was warm and …red.

Another drop hit me and I looked up into a tree above me. "Yami! What are you doing up there!"

Yami didn't answer me.

"I know you can hear me." I shouted to him, but he made no attempt to answer me. More blood hit me and I noticed it wasn't coming from his gashes or scrapes. It was coming from his mouth…

"Yami! Are you ok! What are you doing up there!"

"Trying to throw up…" Yami said quietly. He looked down at me and seemed to smile. "You can walk now."

I nodded. "And you can talk…"

Yami put a hand up to cover his mouth, but then stopped. "You heard everything?"

Again I nodded started to climb up the tree. He helped me up and I sat on the branch with him.

"Why did you pretend not to talk?"

"I-I-" He stuttered and fidgeted. "I was s-scared." Yami choked out looking into my eyes.

"Of what?" I asked hugging him.

"You came out of that accident hurt and dismantled. I came out fine…It wasn't fair. I was afraid you would hate me…" He looked down with tears in his eyes.

I embraced him tighter. "How could I ever hate you? You are my dark. You make me whole. You…are my best friend."

**Yami POV**

I couldn't help but cry at what Yugi had said. He is such a wonderful person to not hate me for what I did. Suddenly, a weird feeling rose in my stomach. I tried to pull away from Yugi's grasp, but was too weak.

"Yugi…I think I'm gonna-" And without being able to finish my sentence, I threw up all over Yugi. If he was being honest about not hating me before, he will really hate me now…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/n: Ewww! Yami puked on Yugi! Oh, well. We'll find out Yugi's reaction next chapter! And what he does when he finds blood in the vomit. EWW! That is sooo gross! Sorry if I grossed any of you out, but my boyfriend was kissing me and almost threw up in my mouth! I'll tell ya more if you E-MAIL ME! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **

**P.s. How did you like the longer chapter? Next will be even longer! I promise!**


	10. Sick

**A/n: oh my god! I have received so many reviews for this! I feel so happy! Thanks so much! And yes, I enjoy having Yami in pain (don't we all!) I mean that's when he's at his cutest! So, here is Chapter 10!**

**DO I EVEN HAVE TO SAY IT?...**

**Sick**

**Yami POV**

I couldn't help but cry at what Yugi had said. He is such a wonderful person to not hate me for what I did. Suddenly, a weird feeling rose in my stomach. I tried to pull away from Yugi's grasp, but was too weak.

"Yugi…I think I'm gonna-" And without being able to finish my sentence, I threw up all over Yugi. If he was being honest about not hating me before, he will really hate me now…

"Yami,"

I shut my eyes and winced. He was going to yell at me, I knew it. But, when I opened my eyes, I saw a smile.

"Do you feel better now?" Yugi asked.

I was already crying and could merely nod my head.

"Why are you crying?"

"B-Because now you hate me."

"I don't hate you"

"Aren't you mad?" I asked looking at the vomit all over the place.

"Of course, not." Yugi smiled wiping away my tears. "How could I ever be mad at you?"

"You have every right to be. You're a mess…I'm so sorry."

For a moment Yugi didn't say anything. He just stared at the vomit before his eyes went wide…he noticed the blood and bile in it.

"Y-Yami…" He stuttered, feeling my forehead. "You're so warm…we have to get you back to the hospital!" At this point, I could hear the panic in his voice. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around my waist and started down the tree.

" Yugi," I said covering my mouth. " Your squeezing me a little too tight."

"I'm sorry Yami, but deal with it. Were almost on the ground."

Finally, we reached the grass again. Yugi pulled out his cell and contacted the hospital to come and pick us up. In a matter of minutes, I was on a stretcher and Yugi was forced back into a wheelchair by Grandpa.

When we reached the hospital all I could see was blurred faces rushing to me, I felt so tired and dizzy. Doctors were poking me and stabbing needles in my arms. One nurse, stuck a thermometer in my mouth and asked 'Where does it hurt?' Another nurse lifted me up and removed all my clothing. She then, sat me in soothing warm water and started to wash all the blood and vomit off of me. She pulled me out of the tub and wrapped a blanket around me. After I was dried she, put a clean hospital gown on me and laid me down on the bed.

Instantly, I fell into a deep sleep. but only to be woken up by doctors sticking tubes down my throat. I gagged and another nurse stabbed my arm with a syringe. Suddenly, I felt very sleepy…

Groggily, I opened my eyes and found myself staring into the same white walls. What happened? I tried to sit up, but some one pushed me back down. Lieren.

"Rest, honey." She said quietly. "You are very ill…" She looked into my eyes. Her crystal blue orbs staring into my crimson with concern.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Right now, you have Tuberculosis. And it is very strong. The stomach pains you keep getting are not coming from an ulcer…they are coming from a poison…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**sorry that's it is sooooo short! Longer next time! I promise! Please READ and REVIEW! and next chapter, we will find out who has poisoned Yami!**


	11. Poison

**A/n: Yay! Thanks for all the kind reviews! And now…Poison!**

**I don't own…. ANYTHING!**

**But I do own the poem: "Poison"**

**Poison**

**Yami's POV**

Groggily, I opened my eyes and found myself staring into the same white walls. What happened? I tried to sit up, but some one pushed me back down. Lieren.

"Rest, honey." She said quietly. "You are very ill…" She looked into my eyes. Her crystal blue orbs staring into my crimson with concern.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Right now, you have Tuberculosis. And it is very strong. The stomach pains you keep getting are not coming from an ulcer…they are coming from a poison…"

"A poison?" I said, trying to sit up.

**What am I feeling?**

**A strange sensation…**

**A numbing injury,**

**unknown complications…**

Sadly she nodded her head.

"Who did it? How?"

"Slow down, I don't know who. But, I do know how."

"Well? Let's hear it!" I cried becoming frustrated.

"Someone drugged your needles. The police are searching for the culprit. all we know is that it happened when we were asleep. And that the needles are still filled with the poison. They think it was a nurse or a visitor. Which, they are not sure. But, it wasn't Yugi, me, grandpa or any of the doctors. They are doing tests now to see if any of the other patients have been intoxicated but they only found one other…"

"Do they know who?"

She seemed to hesitate before answering. "Me…"

**Tell me, what is this poison?**

**Tell me, why I am dying…**

**Is there any point in hanging on?**

**Or is it a waste to keep trying?**

I sat with my eyes wide and my mouth open with dumbstruck….the love of my life was ill too. What if she was too die? What if she can't take the pain? What if-

" Atem, the doctors have called upon scientists to help them find a cure for the poison. But…"

"What?" I looked into her eyes as tears filled them.

"They said it is probably untreatable and that you and I…" Lieren choked on a sob and looked away. "We might die…"

**What am I feeling?**

**A spinning sensation,**

**Behind this innocence,**

**hide so many complications!**

"No….no we can't die! You can't! You don't deserve! This isn't happening! THIS ISN"T FAIR!" I screamed as she sat next to me and layed her head on my chest. She felt so warm. And her cheeks were very flushed. I sighed and stroked her back. I knew that she was worsening ad that soon…I would lose her…just like I had before…

"Lieren, I want you too rest. You feel very hot."

"I know…I am burning up…the doctors say my temperature is rising by the hour…and they can't get it to stay down…Atem I am slipping away…"

"No! You can't leave me!" I was now having a breakdown.

**Tell me what is this poison?**

**Tell me why are you crying?**

**I am red with fever,**

**I feel weak, am I dying?**

**Tell me, what is this poison?**

**What is this poison?**

**You know,**

**that I have to go…**

**The poison is killing me so…**

She leaned in and captured my lips before weakly closing her eyes. "I love you Yami…"

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**A/n: Dun dun dun! Oh no! Lieren is going to die or is she? What do you think? Should she die? Or live? Well, let me know! I need help here! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	12. Written in Blood

**A/n: Ok I get the point! No kill Lieren! Not yet anyway! So, let's get on with the chapter and thanks soooo much for all the reviews! **

**Still not owning anything! (Except this poem!)**

**Written in Blood**

**Yami's POV**

She leaned in and captured my lips before weakly closing her eyes. "I love you Yami…"

**You can make a promise**

**You can tell a lie**

**But now just be honest**

**Look into my eyes**

We laid in each other's arms for what seemed like hours. It was so still and quiet that I could hear the clock ticking. The sound scared me…it was like with every second, she was growing weaker. But, she just couldn't leave me. I needed her. She was my life force. She was what made me smile. She was what kept me hanging on through my whole life and now…I might have to give her up.

**Something's coming over me**

**I can feel myself start to fall**

**I scream out in agony **

**Again I'm going to lose it all!**

I could hear her crying and breathing. Her face buried into my chest.

"Lieren…" I whispered holding her closer.

She looked up at me with cloudy blue eyes. The shine and cheerfulness that use to fill them was gone. Now all I saw were tears and pain. I never wanted to see Lieren like this…so full of sorrow and fear. But I had seen her like this so many times…she didn't deserve the hurt of agony, but it will always be hidden by her smile.

**I need your hand**

**I need your touch**

**I need your care**

**I need you so much**

"Never leave me. " I sobbed covering my face in her beautiful, long, blonde hair. I felt her stroke my back lovingly.

"I won't…" She said holding me. "I would be nothing without you. Only you can take away all of my stains on my heart…you are my light."

"That's not true…you are what keeps me pure…"

"No!" Lieren cried. "I am the darkness not you! I am a demon Yami! A demon! I killed my own mother…"

I cried even harder. What she has gone through is hell. Why did Ra put her through all of this torture!

I knew all about her secrets…I knew all about her tyrant of a mother. Every night Lieren would be beaten and whipped by her…and she had the scars to prove it. One night, her mother tried to strangle Lieren's father. Lieren loved her dad. He would stand up for her and protect her. He would take the beatings so Lieren would be safe…but that night he needed Lieren. So, Lieren grabbed her dagger and stabbed in her mother's back…killing her. She felt awful and spoke to no one for four months.

Her dad took her and her adopted sister and best friend, Kelsey out to an amusement park…it was one of his gifts to them for Christmas. It was Christmas Eve and they were having fun until…they were hit by a drunk driver on the way home…Lieren came out uninjured while she had to watch her Father and sister die in a hospital…all alone…on Christmas Eve…

**I need you to promise**

**that you'll never leave me alone**

**I need you to swear,**

**that you'll always be there…**

**And I want it written in your blood…**

Lieren was the one I would run too when I needed to cry. I knew she wouldn't tell anyone that I had…she can keep any promise and all secrets. She knew everything about me and she knew how I was feeling before I even told her. She is amazing and so young. Only four-teen…yet so scarred.

'It's ok too cry…' She would always say to me and I would let it all out right in front of her. So, we got married…but that was 3,000 years ago, and we still kept the rings. The cause of her death was because she was too young to give birth. Our daughter was fine…Lieren passed away. Two years after her death my daughter was assassinated so I killed myself. And now…she and I are back…but once again are slipping…

"I love you Lieren! You can't die! You just can't! I need you! You are my light…even if you think you are nothing you are everything to me! You are my world Lieren…And I want to get married again and start another family! So…please stay with me…"

"Oh, my pharaoh I love you more then you can imagine…and I will never leave you…not again…" She sighed and wiped away a stray bang on my face. She pulled out a knife from her hospital gown and slit her arm carefully and quickly.

I gasped and looked at her in horror. What was she doing?

"I'll write in my own blood…"

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**A/n: Well? I know…EVIL CLIFFYS! But, be patient! I promise to update very soon! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	13. The Best of You

**A/n: Thanks again for all the reviews! And now….we continue! What is Lieren doing to herself! Find out!**

**I Do Not Own YU-GI-OH! Or "The Best Of You" By Foo Fighters!**

**The best of You**

**Yami's POV**

"Oh, my pharaoh I love you more then you can imagine…and I will never leave you…not again…" She sighed and wiped away a stray bang on my face. She pulled out a knife from her hospital gown and slit her arm carefully and quickly.

I gasped and looked at her in horror. What was she doing?

"I'll write in my own blood…"

**I've got another confession to make  
**

**I'm your fool**

**  
Everyone's got their chains to break  
**

**Holdin' you**

**Were you born to resist or be abused?  
**

I watched Lieren as she stuck her finger in her blood and wiped it on my clean hospital gown. Sloppily, she wrote:

" I love you, Atem and vow to leave you never… Love Lieren."

I stared up at her as she smiled at me.

"I never go back on a promise. So, you better not go back on yours…if something happens to you and you die…I shall follow you." She said pressing her lips against mine. I licked the blood off of her fingertips to show my loyalty to her.

**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
**

**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?**

"I am sorry…" I whispered.

She cocked her head to the side. "For what?"

"For…your life. I mean, how horrible it was…how no one seemed to love you."

Tears filled Lieren's eyes once again as she looked away from me.

**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
**

**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
**

"Lieren…you deserve so much love…"

"No I don't…I'm a monster! I am a murderer…and deserve death. I don't deserve love or kindness…my faith in life…is gone, Atem. You are the only person stopping me from giving into the poison and committing suicide. I am hanging by a thread Yami…and you're the string holding me up." She took my hand in hers and met with my eyes. "If you didn't come back to me…I don't know what I would have done. If you fall Atem…then I'll fall with you…"

**Has someone taken your faith?  
**

**Its real, the pain you feel  
**

**You trust, you must  
**

**Confess  
**

I embraced her lovingly and pressed kisses on her fore head. I was so lucky to have someone like her…did I deserve her?

"Yami, what if the doctors can't find a cure?"

I shook my head. "Let's not think that way."

"But-"

"Shhh…." I rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"I'm afraid we might not be able to be saved." Lieren said through a yawn.

I smiled. "Get some rest little one, you sound tired."

"And you look tired."

With that she pulled me down onto the bed with her. She closed her eyes and kissed my lips. "Goodnight…"

**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
**

**Oh...**

**Oh...Oh...Oh...Oh...**

"Goodnight, my sweet darling." I purred as Lieren slipped her cold hand up my gown.

"I love you…Atem" She smiled softly.

**Has someone taken your faith?  
**

**Its real, the pain you feel  
**

"I love you too Lieren, I love you so much…"

**The life, the love  
**

**You die to heal**

**  
The hope that starts  
**

**The broken hearts  
**

Suddenly, our door creaked open...

"Huh?" Lieren raised her head off of my chest and looked towards the door.

**You trust, you must  
**

**Confess**

**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
**

**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?**

I looked up and held Lieren closer to me as I slowly sat up. the figure was completely covered in darkness. "Who are you?"

**I've got another confession my friend  
**

**I'm no fool  
**

**I'm getting tired of starting again  
**

**Somewhere new**

The figure grinned and moved towards us. "Who are you!" I demanded. "Tell me!"

**Were you born to resist or be abused?  
**

**I swear I'll never give in  
**

**I refuse**

" Ask your lover." It was a woman's voice. My eyes grew wide as I looked at Lieren who was crying again.

**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
**

**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
**

**Has someone taken your faith?  
**

**Its real, the pain you feel  
**

**You trust, you must  
**

**Confess  
**

**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
**

**Oh...**

"Well, Lieren?" The woman said stepping out of the shadows. "Tell me who he is and who I am."

Lieren bit her lip and stared into the woman's cold blue eyes.

"M-Mother…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/n: Well? HAPPY 4th of JULY EVERYBODY! And please remember too….READ AND REVIEW!**


	14. come back to me She returns

**A/n: Well, thanks again for the reviews and now…Chapter 14! WoW! I can't believe you guys have encouraged me too write sooo much! Thank you!**

**Do Not Own YuGiOh! Do own the poem: "come back to me"**

**Yami's POV**

"Well, Lieren?" The woman said stepping out of the shadows. "Tell me who he is and who I am."

Lieren bit her lip and stared into the woman's cold blue eyes.

"M-Mother…"

**Not again**

**Not this time**

**She is back**

**To claim what is mine**

I gasped and looked at the woman. "Y-your m-mo-"

"That's right." Her mother sneered and grabbed Lieren's wrist pulling her away from me.

"What are you doing!" I cried trying hard to grasp Lieren. I failed and fell to the floor. Her mother laughed and kicked me in the stomach. I groaned in pain and covered my mouth. I was going to throw up again.

"Mother STOP!" Lieren screamed as she flailed her arms to get loose from her mother's hold. Lieren managed to hit her in the face causing her to drop Lieren .

"Yami!" Lieren cried crawling to me. "Oh, are you alright?" She pulled me close as her mother pulled out a knife and held it above lieren's head.

**Take a knife**

**Right to her head**

**I'll be laughing**

**when your finally dead**

"L-Lieren!" I pushed Lieren off of me and she banged into the wall with a loud thump.

Her mother scowled and walked towards Lieren again. I stood and kneed her mother in the gut causing her to loose balance. She fell backwards and screamed in pain as Lieren stabbed a knife into her hand.

But then, the woman started laughing.

"What's so funny, mom? You dying again! I thought you were dead! How are you here!"

**I watch the blood**

**It hits the floor**

**Is She dead yet?**

**Do you want some more?**

"Your even more dumb then I thought! Don't you see? Are you blind child? I am already dead!"

"What!" Lieren froze and the knife clattered to the floor. "What! WHAT!" Lieren jumped on her mother and began to bite her. "How about this mommy!" Lieren grabbed the knife again and stabbed it into her mother's eye. "Whose blind now! Huh? Whose blind now, you bitch!" Lieren screamed before punching her mother and beating her senseless.

I watched the scene go on for ten minutes. Then I embraced my lover and let her cry. "That's enough Lieren…That's enough. I think she's dead."

**I watch myself**

**drown in the blood**

**It's over**

**but it has just begun.**

**Time Repeats**

**Life repeats**

**Death Repeats**

**It's all coming back too me…**

**Lieren's POV**

I opened my eyes to find my self lying with Atem on the floor. I looked over towards where my mother was last night to find that she wasn't there….

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/n: Another evil cliffy! I kno, I m very mean! But, I update very quick, don't I? And, I love cliffys! Gomen for it being short! Next chapter will be longer! So, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	15. Gone from me: Dissapearence

**A/n: Thanks for all the reviews! Let's go!**

**Umm……yeah, still own nothing! But, I do own the very short poem: "Gone Form Me" and I own Lieren! (me!)**

**Gone from me**

**Lieren's POV**

I opened my eyes to find my self lying with Atem on the floor. I looked over towards where my mother was last night to find that she wasn't there….

Instantly, I panicked and shook Yami. He groggily looked up at me and yawned.

**Always,**

**Coming and going**

**Never,**

**Had any sense of knowing…**

"Morning already?"

"Yes….and my mother is gone…"

Yami seemed to shake off the sleepiness as he followed my worried gaze to the now clean and empty floor. "What! Where is she!"

"I don't know…but she is still alive…" I whispered standing up and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going Lieren?"

"To see if anyone saw her body or saw her…maybe they know where she went or maybe they found her and have her in jail!" I said as I began to walk down the hall way.

**The light**

**The innocence**

**The fight**

**is swept away**

**Gone from me**

**I find that everything is gone…**

"Wait!" Yami scrambled to his feet and came rushing after me out of breath. "Isn't it strange that all the blood is gone and that your hands are completely cleaned? I mean, last night, you were covered in blood and now…" He took my hands and held them in front of my face. "They are spotless," He looked me up and down and so did I. "And so are you…"

"Was it all a dream?" I asked feeling slightly lightheaded.

"I don't know what's real anymore." Yami said quietly.

We walked the rest of the way to the main office in silence. There wasn't much to talk about. Suddenly, I stopped walking and yami ran into my back.

"Oof! What did you stop for?"

"I'm sorry!" I turned to face Yami and looked at him. "We can't ask the people about my mom…"

"Why not?"

"Because…no one knows that I am a murderer. No one knows what happened to my mother. If we ask them about a dead body they will get suspicious. We have to figure this out on our own." I whispered starting back to our room.

**Gone from me…**

I sat on my bed and continued to look at the floor.

"It's as if last night never even happened." Yami said sitting down next to me.

"You know what Atem, I'm beginning to think that it never did…"

"It couldn't have been a dream…could it?"

"I don't think that was my mother."

"Then who?"

"I think it was her spirit come to haunt me. If it was really my mother then, it would have take a lot more to kill her like that. And, her eyes looked empty. As if she had no soul, no feeling or emotion." I flopped backwards on the bed and stared up at the ceiling and sighed. "I'm tired Atem."

Atem fell onto his back and yawned. "Me too."

I laid my head on his stomach and snuggled close to him. "Let's get some sleep. When was the last time we actually slept?"

"Four months ago?" Yami guessed with a smile. he placed his hand on my back and rubbed it gently. "Good night, Lieren."

"Good night Yami."

But, as I pulled the covers over us my foot hit something sharp and wet…the knife I stabbed my mother with…

**To BE CONTINUED…**

**A/n: Yes more cliffys! Help me get to 100 reviews! I would like more but, hey, I'll take what I can get so, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! and I will update very soon!**


	16. The Blood Bath Part 1

**A/n: Thankx for all the reviews! And I don't know when this will ever end! Maybe never!**

**Don't OWN A THING!**

**The Blood Bath Part 1**

**Lieren POV**

"Good night Yami."

But, as I pulled the covers over us my foot hit something sharp and wet…the knife I stabbed my mother with…

I had the urge to scream, but I didn't. I put on a fake smile and kicked the knife further under the covers. I was not sure why I didn't want to tell Yami. Probably because he'd flip and never get the rest he needed. If we were ever to be healed, Yami would have to be well rested.

I closed my eyes and drifted into a world of sleep…

Morning came to quickly as I stood and stretched. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the faucet. I thought a nice warm bath would be just what I needed.

I began to strip off my clothes and walk back to the tub. I stepped in and sat down in the warm water. I let out a sigh as I absentmindedly ran my hand through the water, watching the ripples.

Suddenly, I thought I heard the creaking of a door opening…my door. My head shot towards the noise as my breath became slow and heavy. I could feel my heart go ninety miles an hour as the doorknob began to turn.

"Lieren?"

"Please don't hurt me!" I cried and tried to hide under the water.

"Lieren?" The voice sounded very familiar…

"Yami!" I came up from under the water and looked at him. Yep, it was my lover, the sweet, courageous Pharaoh. I let out a relieved sigh.

"I was worried when I woke up without you next to me." He smiled and sat on the toilet seat, so that he was right next to me. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, " I lied. "I just wanted to unwind in some warm water. Wanna come in?"

Yami thought about it and then smiled. "Sure."

I watched as he pulled his gown over his head exposing his whole body to me. He pulled down his under wear and sat in the tub next to me.

"Go lock the door." I whispered.

Yami nodded and walked out of the tub and over to the door. I heard the click of the lock and sighed in relief and content. We were safe, for now…

"The water feels really nice." He said as he sat next to me and held me close to him. "Ashame this isn't a hot tub."

"I have bubble bath I can pour in. It just wont massage or anything." Yami nodded and I stretched my hand out of the tub to grab my bag. I pulled out the bubble bath and turned on the faucet again.

A drop of red liquid fell from the faucet and dropped into the water.

"Yami…" I cried as I grabbed onto his bare shoulders. "Yami?" I looked up at Yami whose eyes were in the back of his head. I stared at nothing but white. His pupils were gone.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed and tried to stand up, but Yami grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Let go!" I cried.

"Hehehehehehe!" Yami laughed, a woman's voice coming out of his mouth.

"What! Your not my Atemu!"

"How right you are!" The woman in my man said coldly.

"Mother! Will you ever leave me alone! Don't you have someone else too terrorize! Why don't you ever die you stupid bitch!" I screamed as I grabbed her throat and tightened my hold.

My mother laughed as she bit me.

"Oww!" I hissed at her. "Where is my Yami!"

"Where are your clothes?" She asked looking me up and down. I felt my face heat.

"I don't see why he wants you." She paused and looked over my chest again. "Your nothing special! Your just an ugly, late blooming slut!"

I growled and splashed water in her face. She struggled to see and I took this opportunity to get away. I jumped out of the tub dripping wet nd grabbed a towel. I wrapped it around me and ran out the room.

I could hear her footsteps behind me. How did she come back? How did she get in Yami's body? And was I really a slut?... No! And I wasn't ugly…was I? Tears filled my eyes as I ran.

And Then, the worst thing that could happen, happened…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/n: wow! I think this was the best cliffy yet! and a good chapter too! I liked the drama and heat in this! Tell me what you think! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	17. The Blood Bath Part 2

**A/n: Wow! Lots of Reviews for that chapter! So, here is the next! Just to warn you all, there will be much blood and violence in this one. lol! Isn't there always violence in my stories? Well, if you guys think Lieren gets stabbed, you will now find out!**

**Disclaimer: Nope….**

**Lieren POV**

**The Blood Bath Part 2**

I could hear her footsteps behind me. How did she come back? How did she get in Yami's body? And was I really a slut?... No! And I wasn't ugly…was I? Tears filled my eyes as I ran.

And Then, the worst thing that could happen, happened…

I fell.

I slipped on something wet and warm…blood. And I fell. I hit the hard ground and screamed. I knew that old bitch would be right behind me. I got up and started to run again. But, then I ran into someone and fell back on my butt.

"I am so sorry!" I apologized getting back on my feet.

"No, it's my fault."

"Yami!" I screamed and started running away from him.

"No Lieren! Come back! What is wrong!"

"Stay away from me you whore!" I cried running from him. I knew my mother was still inside him.

"What are you talking about!" Yami yelled.

"You bitch! I know what you're doing! And I will not fall for it!"

"Fall for what!" Yami started running after me. "Honey what's wrong!"

"Don't you 'Honey me! Stay back!" I cried pulling out a knife. "I will kill you once and for all!"

**Yami POV**

What had gotten into Lieren? Was she crazy!

"Lieren. Stop running!"

"Stay away! I HATE YOU!"

I froze and tears rose in my eyes. "But…but Lieren….I love you."

**Lieren POV**

"Yami!" I stopped and turned back to him. "Is that really you?"

"Who else would it be?" He cried looking at the floor.

I made a big mistake. "I'm so sorry." I came running to him. "I thought you were-"

"Who? Your mom? Lieren I think you are going nuts! She is gone Lieren! Gone!" Yami said shaking me.

"No she isn't! She was inside you…or what looked like you. She or you…." I paused and looked at him. He had a towel wrapped around his waist with no shirt on… "Yami….where have you been?"

"With you my Dear!" Before I could scream my mother jumped from the ceiling and stabbed Yami.

"YAMI!" I cried kicking my mother. "Why……? " I was crying so hysterically that my vision was blurred. "Why do you do this too me! Why! What did I do to you!"

My mother grabbed my wrist and yanked me into a closet. But, Yami stabbed my mother. My mother grinned and slapped my face.

"Let Go!" I screamed.

"No! Hold still!"

"LET GO!" Yami shouted as he began to kick my mother repeatedly. "Do you ever DIE!"

"No! I can never be killed for I am already the un living!"

"What!" Yami stopped and looked at me. My expression was as shocked as his. My mother took this opportunity to knee Yami in the gut and try to strangle me.

She picked me up and carried me into a bathing room. She threw me in a big tub and turned on the faucet …blood came out and I screamed trying to pull out of the water but my mother kept dunking my head under the surface. I couldn't breath! I began to panic thrashing in the blood, fighting to come up for air.

Then through my blurred vision I saw Yami

"Lieren!" He got a hold of my mother's head and thrashed it against the side of the tub. Blood spilled from her now cracked skull and Yami pushed her away as he grabbed me and helped me out of the blood bath.

I coughed a little and the bloody water came out of my mouth. Yami wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. He was the greatest man anyone could find. Here I was, naked, crying and covered in blood. But, he loved me. Even, if I was ugly he still would.

"Yami…let's leave here. We have to call the police and get her in jail!"

"I know." Yami bent down and picked up my towel. He wrapped it around me tightly so it wouldn't fall again. He leaned in and kissed me. "You know I love you, right?"

I nodded as he lift me up into his strong arms and we walked out of the room…

**To BE Continued…**

**A/n: Ok! Well, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! And next chappie will answer your questions about the poison and get Lieren in a lot of trouble! Here's a preview!**

"**The DNA of the poison matches yours, Lieren." The police said to her coldly. "You are under arrest."**

"**But it wasn't me!" She screamed as they placed handcuffs on her dainty wrists.**

"**Let her go! It wasn't her! I know it wasn't! She was with me the whole time! And why would she poison herself!" I cried.**

"**Well, the finger prints and the DNA match hers. She is guilty."**

"**I am not!"**

**Ok So READ and REVIEW!**


	18. Framed With Blood Part 1

**A/n: THANKS! **

**No…**

**Framed with Blood Part 1**

**Lieren POV**

I coughed a little and the bloody water came out of my mouth. Yami wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. He was the greatest man anyone could find. Here I was, naked, crying and covered in blood. But, he loved me. Even, if I was ugly he still would.

"Yami…let's leave here. We have to call the police and get her in jail!"

"I know." Yami bent down and picked up my towel. He wrapped it around me tightly so it wouldn't fall again. He leaned in and kissed me. "You know I love you, right?"

I nodded as he lift me up into his strong arms and we walked out of the room…

When we reached our room, Yami sat me on the bed and slid a white t-shirt over my head. Then, he grabbed my underwear and separated my legs, putting the leg holes between my ankles. He grinned as I smiled. While Yami was pulling the underwear up my legs slowly, I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to kiss his soft lips.

Suddenly, the police just barged in our room! I watched Yami's face go scarlet and I felt mine get hot as I broke away and pulled down my t-shirt blushing.

"Is there something wrong?" Yami asked walking over to the police.

I watched as the cops shoved my lover and came to me.

"Umm.." I fidgeted under his glare. "What?"

**Yami POV **

"The DNA of the poison matches yours, Lieren." The police man said to her coldly. "You are under arrest."

"But it wasn't me!" She screamed as they placed handcuffs on her dainty wrists.

"Let her go! It wasn't her! I know it wasn't! She was with me the whole time! And why would she poison herself!" I cried.

"Well, the finger prints and the DNA match hers. She is guilty."

"I am not!" Lieren cried thrashing around, trying to break his hold. I ran over to the police.

"Don't we get a trial?" I asked, hoping they would let Lieren stay with me until the

court date.

"Yes, but we need her locked up now. She is a criminal. I am very sorry." I growled and stared at my lover.

She kicked and screamed and cried trying to get free. "I'M INNOCENT! INNOCENT! THIS ISN'T FAIR! DAMN YOU! PUT ME DOWN!"

Just then Yugi came sprinting down the halls and grabbed Lieren's hand. I watched him as he leaned in and whispered something in her ear.

**Lieren POV**

"Don't worry." Yugi whispered so only I could hear. "We'll get you out of this. I know who did it."

"Who?"

"Shut up, you bitch!" One of the police man said kicking me hard in the ankle so, I fell.

"You ok?" Yugi asked helping me up. The police won't going to help me! They were going to just drag me on the floor! What bastards!

I nodded weakly as Yugi started to whisper again.

"You were framed, Lieren, but, well, have you ever felt strange? Like you had two personalities?"

I didn't know how to answer. I knew I was half demon. I had a dark side. But, what did that have to do with this? Yugi already new I had a dark side. Why would he be asking me this?

"Lieren…there are two of you… I know I am not going insane. I saw you last night. Well, not you….the other you. She had blue eyes like yours at first but then, they turned red. a crimson color…like Yami's…" Yugi shook his head. "You had a knife and were walking to the hospital." Yugi looked away. "She had a white powder in her hands and sprinkled it on the ground. Your dark was carrying a purse…probably hiding the poison." He took my hand and smiled. "Don't worry. We'll get you free."

"It could've' been my mother. She is a cold blood hungry spirit that won't and can't die. She can take the form of anyone…"

Yugi looked up at me sadly. "You don't deserve this…."

**Yami POV**

I sat on my lover's bed and felt tears sting my eyes. I was all alone now…I was going to die from loneliness… But then, I saw Lieren come back into the room. She smiled at me and winked as her eyes began to glow a blood red color. She grinned again and then was gone….

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/n: Well there you go! Ok so, READ and REVIEW! Thanks again!**


	19. Framed With Blood Part 2

**A/n: Thank you for sooo many reviews! **

**STILL OWN NOTHIN'!**

**Framed with Blood Part 2**

**Yami POV**

I sat on my lover's bed and felt tears sting my eyes. I was all alone now…I was going to die from loneliness… But then, I saw Lieren come back into the room. She smiled at me and winked as her eyes began to glow a blood red color. She grinned again and then was gone….

"L-Lieren?" I stuttered in the darkness. But, I received no reply…

**Lieren POV**

I sat in my jail cell and cried. I didn't do anything! It wasn't fair! I looked down at my ugly bright orange jumper and cried harder. Now, I was a criminal.

"Lieren." A gruff voice said.

"Hmm?" I looked through the bars to find a jail security guard. He had blonde hair and some stubble on his chin. A hat was on top of his scraggily hair and black sunglasses covered his eyes. He smiled at me.

"Hey kid." He said." I believe that you're innocent, so I am going to help you out of this. Here." He threw me a cell phone. "You got a call from some boy named Yugi."

My eyes lit up. "Yugi!"

"Yeah, said he found something important."

I nodded. "Thanks" With that I opened the cell and pressed my ear to the ear piece.

"Lieren? Can you hear me?" Yugi said.

"Yes…" I whispered. "I can. What's going on?"

"The Security Guard, doesn't he look familiar?"

I looked again at the young man who had helped me. "Yea He does…hey! That's Bandit Keith!" I cried. The Guard smiled again and winked.

"Yes, and he is going to use you as a hostage."

"What!" I nearly screamed.

"Listen, He is a Guard, but he is going to fake a suicide. He needs you to act the part as his hostage. This way, he can break you out. He is going to handcuff you to him, saying you went crazy and tried to kill him. He will tell the police force that you just need a little fresh air. He'll walk you out side and run to the back of the jail. From there, he will pull out a gun and hold it to your head. When the police see they will call out their squads and plan for attack, but Keith will bluff that if they move he will shoot. And his target is you."

I nodded in understanding and sighed. "Think we can pull this off?"

"Yes. I think you can. Good bye Lieren and good luck." I heard the phone click off on the other line. I looked up at Bandit Keith.

"So, when do I go crazy?"

"Now!" He whispered. Immediately, I began to scream and kick so, Keith opened the cell doors and handcuffed me to him as planned. We started to run out the door when we were stopped.

"Where ya goin!" A big fat officer asked grinning.

"She needs some fresh air. If she doesn't she'll go nuts!" Keith lied as the officer stepped aside and allowed us to leave.

"Whew!" I let out a relieved sigh. "We made it!"

"Yeah, but now we gotta make sure you don't get hurt. Let's go.." We ran to the back of the jail and found a huge problem….

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/n: Ok…I think this chapter sucked! Oh well. Next will be full of Drama! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	20. Hell Bent

**A/n: Thank you! Sorry for taking so long to update, but I was sick so, Thanks again to all of you for helping me to get over 100 reviews! I AM SOO HAPPY! **

**I want to give a special thanks to:**

**dragonlady222: THANK YOU SO MUCH! For reviewing every chapter! That was sooooo sweet and kind of you! You really didn't have to do that**

**! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOU!**

**AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS TAKEN THE TIME TO READ MY ANGST DRIBBLE! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer: SCREW YOU! I am too happy to care about something that we all know I don't own! I also DO NOT OWN: HELL BENT by KENNA**

**Hell Bent**

**Lieren POV**

**Am I the key, **

**of fiction and heartache? **

"Whew!" I let out a relieved sigh. "We made it!"

"Yeah, but now we gotta make sure you don't get hurt. Let's go.." We ran to the back of the jail and found a huge problem….

"Shit!"

"What!" I turned to face Keith.

"Were all out of bullets! The chamber was completely empty!" My mouth dropped to the floor.

"What!" I cried. "What do you mean were out of ammo!" I sighed. "Any other bad news, Mr. Genius! "

"Yeah. I forgot the keys to these damn handcuffs." Keith said while checking his pockets.

**and the pain **

**is of no consequence **

I started to laugh, thinking that he was trying to fool me. "Ha That's funny, Keith!"

"No, Kid. It ain't funny. I ain't joking."

My laughter boiled back to outrage. "You FRICKING IDIOT!" I yelled. "What are you thinking! No, what aren't you thinking! Dammit Keith! Now I have to spend the rest of my life handcuffed to you!"

"Will you shut up? I mean, you think I'm happy about this? I'm stuck to a little girl with a B-cup. That's all you are. A B-cup. "Keith said bitterly.

**when I am hell bent **

**my walls are **

**closing in **

I felt tears sting my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I stood up and with out warning I punched Keith hard in the gut. He moaned and dropped to his knees. "Little, huh?" I grinned.

Keith just continued to smile, which really pissed me off! "What's so funny!" I asked, while kicking him right in his groin. He groaned and fell to his knees in complete pain.

"It shouldn't hurt," I said. "I mean, it's not like you have anything down there anyway!" I started to laugh. I liked having the table's turned to my favor.

"You little bitch!" He hissed at me. I continued to smirk.

"What is it Keith? Woman hate you so much that none of them want to have sex with you and because of that, you fulfill your own pleasures by touching yourself?" I gave a cocky grin. "Admit it Keith, I'm good. I know you would never hit a girl and also my Yami and Yugi would be all over you, so you listen to me. Got it?"

**Controlling me, controlling me, **

**is losing me, you're losing, **

**control of me, control of me, **

**you're losing… **

Keith didn't say anything.

"Well!"

"Fine, you little ho. I'll follow your rules."

"Then, let's go! Get up!" I said.

"Why would I do that? Especially, when I have such a nice view from down here." Keith replied with a sly grin plastered on his face.

I felt my face get hot and as Keith tried to look up my skirt a little more, I pounced him hard in the jaw. "You Pervert!" I cried. "Just wait till I tell Yami! He'll mutilate you!"

**Am I awake?**

**The morning star, **

**that brings me here **

**Since everything in me **

**between pluto and god **

Keith stood while rubbing his chin. "You hit pretty well," He paused to look me up and down. "…for a girl."

"Let's just go." I said through clenched teeth. I didn't know Japan very well and I had never gone out anywhere alone. Yugi and Yami didn't want that, so they always came with me to make sure I was safe. And Grandpa would never allow me to go any where at night, alone. He feared of all the bad thugs and creeps raping me or kidnapping me. Plus, I hated being alone. Truthfully, I hated being without Yami.

**all is hell bent **

**my walls are closing in **

**I feel the claim **

"Well, Goldilocks are you coming or do I have to pull really hard so I can drag you with me?" He chuckled. "The sooner we get out of hear, the sooner we can get to the hospital. Problem is, how do we sneak in there? Especially, when were handcuffed together?"

I thought for a moment. He was right and even worse…it was getting dark…

**controlling me, controlling me, **

**is losing me, you're losing, **

**control of me, control of me, **

**you're losing, you're losing **

**control of me, control of me, **

**you're losing me then oooh **

**controlling me, controlling me, **

WE began to walk as the sun began to set. I was scared, but I tried not to let it show. Sure, Keith was with me but…I didn't feel the same safety with him as I do with my pharaoh.

"We should arrive back in Domino in another 3 hours." Keith stated looking at his watch.

"THREE HOURS!" I cried. "Can't we drive!"

"Well, that will be pretty hard to do with one hand handcuffed to you. Plus, it will look less suspicious if we run on foot."

I sighed. It was already 8:30 pm. By the time we would get to Tokyo, we'd have to spend the night somewhere. That, I did not want to do! I wanted my Yami and I wanted him tonight. I needed him to hold me and tell me everything would be alright. I needed him to protect me.

**Yeah, said **

**Naked, broken my world closing **

**and I can't find myself **

**or my way out hey **

**hey **

After about 2 hours of walking, I felt extremely dizzy and weak.

"Hey Blondie, you don't look so good." Keith said looking me over. "Your cheeks are really flushed. You feeling ok?"

I nodded. "I'll be fine. I'm just a little tired that's all."

"Were almost in Tokyo. We can eat once we get there." Keith smiled and took my hand. "You got to make it, so you can see your lover."

I gave a soft smile back. Sure, he was a little rough around the edges, but really, he's a nice guy. "Keith," I asked. He looked back at me. "Can we go to Burger King?"

Keith smiled again. "We can go anywhere you'd like."

I smiled too. "How long, till we get to Tokyo?"

"About another 20 minutes."

I nodded and we kept walking. Soon, I saw thousands of lights coming from a city. "Well, Lieren," Keith said. "We made it. This is Neo Tokyo."

I awed at all the pretty lights. Yami and Yugi and I had come here many times and I still found it fascinating! "In the mall," I started. "There is a food court and lots of fast food places."

"OK. Let's go there then."

**la **

**ah ah ah **

**controlling me **

**controlling me **

**controlling me **

**you're losing me **

After I ate, I felt much better and much happier with a full stomach.

I really missed Yami. Just then, my cell phone rang. I quickly picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, honey." I instantly knew from the deep baritone voice that is was Yami.

"Oh, hi baby."

"Where are you?"

"The mall in Neo Tokyo. We're right around the corner from Domino!" I said.

"Good. How are you doing Lieren? Yugi told me all about the plan."

"Oh, I'm good. I felt a little sick earlier, but I was just hungry."

I heard a chuckle from the other end. "Your always hungry."

"Like you?" I laughed.

Yami laughed too. "Yeah. Well, I'm so glad you're alright. Are you coming tonight? I'll leave my window wide open for you guys to climb through it."

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight. Goodbye Yami."

"Good bye Lieren, I love you."

"I love you too, Atem." With that I hung up. I looked at Bandit Keith. "It was Yami. He is going to leave his window open so we can climb in tonight." Keith nodded.

"Yugi is going to pick you two up with Grandpa tomorrow morning. You know, really early, before anyone is awake." He smiled. "Ready?"

I nodded and stood up. WE walked out of the mall and into Domino, where my sweet Yami was waiting.

**say oooh **

**ooooh **

**controlling me **

**oooh yeah **

A half an hour later and we were crouching in the grass outside of Yami's window….

**hell bent **

**my walls are **

**closing in …**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/n: Well? Pretty long, eh? Keep reviewing! Ok? So, READ AND REVIEW! And keep me happy!**


	21. Time to let her Bleed

**A/n: I AM SO SORRY! I was on Vacation and I had no time to update! Please Forgive me! I will update very quickly from now on! In this chappie, Lieren gets her period. And well…..oh, you know!**

**Ps. I am now writing and posting the prologue story to this! You don't have to read, but if you want you can. (Please do!) It's called: "Lieren A Late Bloomer in April Love" It's the story of how Yami falls in love with Lieren after the heart break of his first girlfriend named Akira. But after being so broken, can Atem open up and let Lieren and Yugi back in to his heart?**

**THANK SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer: Ummm…..nope….**

**Lieren POV**

A half an hour later and we were crouching in the grass outside of Yami's window….

"Yami?" I whispered.

I heard a click and saw Yami smiling at me from the now open window. "Hi Honey."

I smiled back and Keith lifted me up so I could reach the window sill. Yami put his hands under my arms and pulled me in. I looked back down at Keith and smiled gratefully at him as did Yami.

"Thank you so much." I said to him quietly.

Keith nodded. "Yami, "

Yami looked at him.

"You've got yourself a wonderful woman." Yami grinned and kissed me.

"I know. And thank you Keith, for everything. I mean…thanks for taking care of my Lieren."

**( A/n: A;; Little children PLEASE leave the room!)**

We both said our goodbyes and watched as Keith disappeared into the night. 'I made a new friend today.' I thought with a smile. I looked at Yami and jumped into his arms. Yami was caught off guard and we both fell onto the bed. I smirked and kissed him. Yami kissed me back and wrapped his arms around me, slowly pulling up my skirt. I started to undue his hospital gown's buttons. Finally, both of us stood in nothing but underwear.

**Yami POV**

I liked the look of Lieren with no bra on, she looked so natural. Like…there was nothing for her to hide.

Lieren smirked and hugged me, pressing her breasts into my bare chest. I grinned pervertedly with a blush. I quickly reached for the doorknob and pressed the lock. Then I nodded as Lieren started pulling down my boxers.

Soon, the boxers were at my feet and Lieren's underwear were removed as well. We both stepped closer to each other and I leaned her onto the bed. I crawled over to her and licked her neck lovingly. Lieren purred. "Wait." She said.

"Huh?" I stopped and looked into her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I-I…." her face tinted pink. "I'm having my period…."

I blinked and pulled back. Sure enough blood was staining the sheets and running down her legs. Tears filled Lieren's eyes.

"I'm sorry." She cried. "You're covered in my blood…"

I sighed and wrapped her in my arms." I don't care." She looked at me. "We can take a bath together."

Lieren continued to cry softly into my bare chest. She was embarrassed I guess. But, I don't know much about girl stuff.

"Why don't I go get you your underwear?"

Lieren shook her head. "Would you call Yugi for me please?" She sniffled.

"Sure, but why?" I asked.

"I need my pads…" Lieren's face was scarlet, and still, I was a little lost and baffled myself by the situation.

"Ummm….What?"

"Pads….I need to put them in my underwear to control the bleeding…" I nodded and dialed Yugi.

**Yugi's POV**

"Hello?" I replied sleepily.

"Hi, Yugi. Listen. Lieren is here and she is having her umm….her umm….period…" I could barely hear Yami.

My eyes widened. "Oh." I said slowly.

"I don't know what to do! She said she needs pads or something."

"Ok, I know where she keeps them, I'll be right there." I hung up and walked into Lieren's room. Hesitantly, I opened her top drawer and pulled out a box of pads. I felt like such a perve, but, that didn't matter. Lieren needed me.

I got Grandpa up and the two of us rushed to the hospital. I handed the bag to Yami threw the window, and then I climbed in.

**Yami POV**

"Thank god! I was panicking!" I cried taking the bag. "She's in the bath and has awful stomach pains. I'm scared Yugi. I don't know how to help her."

Yugi looked at me and gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. This is natural for a woman to go through. She'll be just fine." I sighed and walked into the bathroom. I nodded for Yugi to follow me.

"Umm.." Yugi seemed unsure.

"It's ok…" Lieren's voice said from the bath. "You can both come in."

Cautiously, Yugi followed me into the bathroom. Lieren sat in the tub completely naked. Her face blushed slightly but not as much as Yugi's. He was going crimson.

"Here. Yugi brought them for you." I whispered. Lieren smiled. "Arigoto, Yugi-kun." Yugi nodded and walked out of the room.

I kneed down next to the tub and looked at my lover. "Are you going to be ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, my tummy just hurts." Lieren said putting her hands on her lower abdomen.

I frowned. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Well, you can get me a water bottle. The warmth sometimes helps the cramps."

I nodded and handed her a towel. I helped her climb out of the tub and I wrapped the towel around her small body.

"Thanks." She whispered hugging me.

I brought Lieren her underwear and she closed the door saying she could do it on her own. A few minutes later, the door opened and my lover stood wearing one of my T-shirts. She smiled and walked over to Yugi, placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Yugi-kun. That was very sweet of you." He smiled back and started for the door. "You're very welcome Lieren. Good night." He left the room and Lieren sat on the bed moaning.

"I'll get the water bottle." I said walking into the bathroom and filling the red rubber bottle with hot water. I came back and sat next to her, slipping the bottle up the T-shirt and onto her stomach. I looked at her. "You don't get moody, do you?"

She chuckled. "Let's hope not."

I smirked. "No," She looked up at me. "Let's pray." She smiled too and soon, I felt extremely tired.

"Lieren." I yawned. "Why don't we get some rest? I have to admit that I'm exhausted, I know you must be."

Lieren responded with a cute little yawn before snuggling up to me . I smiled and ran my fingers through her long golden locks. I shut my eyes and sleep started to take over me. Until…..a shot was heard…..

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/n: Poor Yami, all confused with girl problems! Oh, well. If you want to know what is up with the whole gun shot thing, REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	22. Still Ringing, but Slowly Forgotten

**A/n: Thanx so much for all the reviews! And no! This story is not a Yami X Yugi pairing! This is NOT yaoi! Lieren X Yami! ok? Ok! Yugi's girlfriend is TEA! (EEEWWWW!) Or…..I could make up an OC for Yugi…I think I will….**

**Yami: She owns me….and nothing else! **

**Me: I also own the song in here. (I sung it at a concert)**

**Still Ringing in my Head…..**

**Yami's POV**

**La di di da di da oohh hush….**

I shut my eyes and sleep started to take over me. Until…..a shot was heard…..

My eyes snapped open and Lieren started screaming.

"Are you hurt! Did you get shot!" She shook her head and pointed to the door. I got up and opened it. Yugi lay on the ground with a pool of blood circling him.

**I hear a shot break through the air,**

**I hear screaming cloud over my mind….**

**Every one runs, but I stop to stare,**

**The blood has frozen me in time…**

Lieren got up and ran to where I was standing, gasping in awe at the bloody mess. "YUGI!" I screamed and ran to him. I shook him and tried to get him to sit up….but he had no pulse….

"YAMI!" I snapped my head to look at Lieren, who was being molested by one of the doctors. My eyes burned with intensity. He was touching MY woman!

"LIEREN!" I kicked the guy right in the groin and he fell to the floor, dropping Lieren. I caught her and helped her smooth down her shirt. "You alright!"

"I'll be fine….but what about Yu-"She didn't finish her sentence….she didn't have too….

I looked back at where Yugi was and found….he was no longer there…no blood…no Yugi….no trace of what happened. Even the molester had vanished. Just like Lieren's mother.

**Isn't it strange? (so strange)**

**Isn't it weird? (so weird)**

**No body knows! (do you know?)**

**Why am I here?**

"What the hell is going on, Atem!" Lieren cried clinging to me. "I'm scared…"

And before I could think about what I was saying….I opened my mouth. "Me too…"

**Voices still ringing (in my head)**

**They won't go away (they always come back)**

**I can't stand the pain….( Of hearing)**

**Of hearing the ringing… in my head….**

I held Lieren tight and looked around. The place looked completely normal…like nothing had just happened. I put my hand in Lieren's and we started to walk down the empty hall ways. Just then, I heard crying.

"Yami, I know that voice…it's Yugi's. Yugi-kun is crying!"

I nodded and we ran past the front desk and out of the hospital. I saw Yugi crying on a bench at the park across the street.

**I hear a cry pierce my soul,**

**I hear angles singing in my mind…(oh my god…)**

**Every one runs, but I'm under their control,**

**The voices have told me to stop running this time….**

"Yugi?" I said as we approached him. Yugi looked around and sobbed harder.

"Great! Now I'm hearing voices!" He cried.

"Yami?" Lieren grabbed onto my arm. "It's as if he can't see us…." Her eyes widened. "It's as if we don't…we don't exist!"

I looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

She sighed and looked down. "My mother said I caused nothing but trouble. She said I made everything worse and made people miserable and that's why my dad died…because of me…She said everyone was better off with out me and now…she's right."

**Isn't it strange? (so strange)**

**Isn't it weird? (so weird)**

**No body knows! (do you know?)**

**Why am I here?**

**Why Why wh---------y? **

**Are they ringing! **

**Do you feel it! **

**La la la …. like blood dripping…..down….**

"I'm sorry, but…I don't follow. Are you saying…..Yugi doesn't remember us?"

"Uh huh…"

I felt my stomach churn. "T-That's impossible! We were just talking to him, like 15 minutes ago! He dropped off your pads and underwear, remember!"

"Yes, but he doesn't remember…someone…somehow is making people forget….forget all about us. Some one is making Yugi think, we were never here to begin with."

"But….how!" I felt tears sting my eyes. "How could he forget everything we had gone through together? People don't just forget Lieren! People can't just forget…." The moisture ran freely down my cheeks and Lieren wrapped her arms around me.

"People can forget, Yami….and people do."

"Well," I wiped my nose with the back of my hand. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this! Come on!" I grabbed her hand and we started running to the gameshop…the place that used to be our home…

**Voices still ringing (in my head)**

**They won't go away (They don't forget)**

**I can't stand the pain….( Of hearing)**

**Of hearing the ringing… in my head….**

I opened the door and ran into the room Yugi and I shared. I gasped to find that there was only one bed. I ran to Yugi's desk and pulled out his photo album. In every picture…Yugi stood alone….It was as if Lieren and I never were in any of the pictures…

Lieren walked into her room and brought her photo album to me. All the pages were blank…

"B-But I took thousands of pictures of us…I mean, our beach vacation. The trip to Dorney Park, the zoo, the mall, all of my friends, Yugi's birthday party….my Birthday party…" Lieren looked sick. "Something isn't right, Yami. Something freaky is going on and I'm going to find out what!" I embraced her lovingly.

"I don't know who or what has the power to erase memories, but…wait a minute. The video tapes!"

"Oh yeah! The movies we used to make and laugh at how cute or stupid we looked!" We went into the living room and pulled out the box of 'Home Movies'. But what we found when we pressed play, still haunts us….

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/n: Well? I kinda have the whole horror thing down! Like the movie "THE FORGOTTEN" (DON'T OWN!) and "WHITE NOISE!" ( DON'T OWN!) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Can You See Us, or Are We Fake?

**A/n: Thanks again ppl! You are all sooooo good too me! Well, this chappie could get confusing so get ready for possibly the scariest chapter I will ever write!**

**DISCLAIMER:  **

**Yami: Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb; Mary had a little lamb whose fleece as white as snow!**

**Me: Xx Ummm……right, ok, well yea…..I DON"T OWN YUGIOH! Only YAMI! YAY!**

**Yami: Scary, isn't she?**

**Me:Death Glare: Let's begin!**

**Can You See Us, or Are We Fake?**

"I don't know who or what has the power to erase memories, but…wait a minute. The video tapes!"

"Oh yeah! The movies we used to make and laugh at how cute or stupid we looked!" We went into the living room and pulled out the box of 'Home Movies'. But what we found when we pressed play, still haunts us….

Static….

But not just any static….

Static mixed with the sound of screaming….like, like….people were in the background, which they were! We were! We taped these movies and none of them…none them were blank…..but then again neither was this one…

Sure, the picture was blurry and you couldn't really make out the faces but, the people screaming I knew, just knew for a fact that… that they were me and Lieren…

"Yami!" Lieren grabbed my arm as the tape continued to play. Each second, we could see the picture more clearly. We didn't like what we saw…we didn't like it at all.

It was easy to see that the girl crying in the scene was Lieren, everything was in black in white, except for her bright blue eyes, that seemed as eerie as moonlight. She looked just as she did now…. Suddenly, her expression changed and all of her screaming was silenced. It looked as though she was gazing upward at something that the camera didn't allow us too see and then….she started to speak…

"_Help me!" _She cried. I gasped and so did Lieren. Was all this really happening? _"Find the key! _She continued._ "Make them see how real you are! Stop them before everyone forgets! Stop them from taking away your reality! Make them remember!" _

And with that she screamed and the sound of shattering glass was heard along with all the static. The Lieren in the TV vanished…and the picture faded back to the blurry snow we had seen in the beginning.

I didn't know whether to scream or put in another tape. But, something told me, to play the birthday video…my Birthday tape…

Once again, I saw nothing but snow and heard only static….but then a shadow came into view and the figure was me….

"_Are you crazy! RUN! Run far from here! Get out and don't look back! I f you want them to remember then you must make new videos! Take different pictures! Prove they aren't crazy…before it's too late…before they disappear!" _He screamed and then the girl, err, Lieren was next to him.

"_The government! Find them! But first, find proof! If you don't you can never come back…" _they said in unison. And then the tape shut off and it ejected…without any one touching the VCR…

"Well?" Lieren asked looking at me.

"Well let's do what they say. If what they are telling us is true then…"

"We need pictures!" Lieren said standing up and running for her camera.

"Wait." I called after her. She stopped and looked back at me.

"Kaiba, we need to speak to him now. Maybe he still remembers." Lieren still just stared at me. "I know he'll remember you! He loves you. Besides Mokuba, you're his second prized possession! Let's go!"

She nodded slightly and started to follow me to the front door. I turned the knob and we walked out into the brisk night air of autumn. We started our walk to Seto's.

Lieren walked up the stairs to his mansion and rang the doorbell.

"Hello?" Seto's voice came from a voice speaker box. "Who is this?"

"Lieren…" She replied shyly.

Kaiba didn't reply for a second. We heard a buzz and the door clicked open. "Come in Lieren."

She nodded. "Thank you." And walked in. I, of course, followed her.

Seto sat in his extravagant living room smiling at Lieren and me. "Oh, hi Atem." He said dully.

I growled. "We need your help Seto."

Seto's eyes widened. "_My _help? The all-mighty pharaoh needs my help?" His voice was flooded with sarcasms.

But then he seemed to ignore me and hugged Lieren. "I missed you so much."

"Me too. Wait!" Seto looked at her. "You remember me?"

Seto looked a little shocked. "How could I forget my own cousin! Are you sure you're feeling alright?" He asked with worry.

"Well…Yugi doesn't remember us." I said.

More shock came to Seto. "But Yugi's like your brother!"

I nodded. "But he doesn't remember us. We need you Seto. We need you to help us convince everyone that we are real." He looked at us reassuringly.

"Of course I'll help. But we don't have time to waste. so, let's see if Joey remembers you two." And so, we followed 'Moneybags' into his limo and drove to Joey's.

This time I was the one to knock on the door. Joey answered and looked at me strangely.

"Umm….do I know you?" He asked looking confused.

"Joey…it's me. " I said. "Yami Motou. You know, the pharaoh from Yugi's puzzle."

Joey looked baffled. "I'm sorry…but I think ya have da wrong house numba' or somethin'. " He looked over to Lieren and Seto. "And who are you two?"

"Ummm…I'm Lieren and this is Seto Kaiba." She said as if introducing herself for the first time.

"Pleasure to meet ya mam'" Joey smiled at Lieren. "You know, it does fell like I've met you guys before but, …Nah." He shook it off. "I mean I don't remember you guys…."

"Coem with us!" Lieren cried. "Please Joey come with us!"

"And how do ya people know my name!"

"Please!" Lieren pleaded.

And so now all four of us were on our way back to the gameshop.

"Hey I know this place!" Joey said looking out the window of the limousine. "The Kame Gameshop! I get great cards from here!"

"Good, now let's go." I said as I leaded everyone into the house and upstairs to where Lieren and I used to live.

Lieren's room was now an office, with a computer and fax and a T.V.

"This was my room!" Lieren whispered. "And all the walls were gold with Egyptian hieroglyphics painted on…."

I nodded as Seto walked over to one of the walls. "Hmm…" He thought for a minute and then began to shred the wallpaper a part, revealing Lieren's old room. I gasped and so did Lieren and Joey.

"M-My room was here then…it was here to begin with…"

Suddenly, we could hear the sound of footsteps coming towards us…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/n: Alright evil cliffy!YAY! I mean please REVIEW so, I can save you from the evil Cliffy! Who is coming up the stairs! Who the hell knows! Wait…I do! Ha!**

**Yami: Who could forget me!**

**Me: Yourself**

**Yami: And how come you and I don't have more make out scenes! I mean, every time were close to having sex, you stop!**

**Me: You don't want me pregnant do you? I'm not even 15!**

**Yami: (rolls eyes) Ok… I'll be patient…So, While I wait please REVIEW!**


	24. Look at Me Please Remember

**A/n: Hi everybody! Thanks again for the reviews! You know, I didn't think this story would be such a hit, but it is! Hmm…**

**Disclaimer: Ummm…do you really think I'd be here if I was rich and famous! But, I do own the poem: Blossom**

**Look at me…Please Remember**

**Yami POV**

"This was my room!" Lieren whispered. "And all the walls were gold with Egyptian hieroglyphics painted on…."

I nodded as Seto walked over to one of the walls. "Hmm…" He thought for a minute and then began to shred the wallpaper a part, revealing Lieren's old room. I gasped and so did Lieren and Joey.

"M-My room was here then…it was here to begin with…"

Suddenly, we could hear the sound of footsteps coming towards us…

I snapped my head to the stairs and the clicking sound of shoes on the wooden steps grew louder…closer.

I grabbed Lieren and held my breath, terrified of who it would be.

"Hello? Who's up here? Yugi?"

We all knew and recognized the voice, it was none other then Grandpa.

I let out a sigh of relief. 'Surely, he would remember.' I thought to myself.

"Grandpa!" I said stepping out of the shadows that hid us. "Oh, Grandpa something really strange is going on. Nobody remembers Lieren and I, it's as if we never existed! But, I mean, that isn't true because were right here!"

He looked at me like I had grown three heads. Then, he walked right over to Seto and Joey. "Hello boys! Have you seen Yugi?"

I was pissed.

"Umm, Excuse me!" I tried again, stepping in-between Seto and Joey and of course Gramps. He seemed to frown at me.

"I'm sorry, son." Grandpa started. "But, I don't know who you are."

My face fell. I couldn't mask my sadness anymore. Lieren embraced me as tears filled my eyes. I gently pushed her away.

"But you have to remember!" I cried. "I came from the puzzle! I'm the dead pharaoh but you helped me to get a body! I was a brother to your Yugi, and a grandson to you! But, you just forget me!"

"Shh…Yami, it's ok." Lieren tried to hold me again. I was shaking and felt weak, so I let her.

"And, who are-"

"Lieren." She said clearly. " You forgot me too? Yugi saved me many times from being raped at school and then I fell in love with Yami because he used to be my pharaoh 3,000 years ago. It took a while for us to remember but, we did it with your help! And you let me live with you guys because my family was dead and I was a runaway from America!"

Grandpa gave the same shocked expression. Then he spoke. "I-I'm sorry, but I don't remember either of you. Are you sure you have the right house?"

"Of course we do!" Lieren snapped. "Ask me anything about your grandson Yugi, and I bet I know the answer! He told Yami and I everything!"

"Ok, then." He thought for a minute. "Yugi's mother, her name is?"

"Yugi's mother is dead, but her name is Yuri."

Grandpa gasped. "T-that's right…" he whispered.

"Who does Yugi have a crush on?"

"No one." Lieren answered. "He used to have a crush on the popular and beautiful Akira, but after she dumped Yami and showed them what a jerk she was, he fell head over heels for an exchange student named Moira. That's Iris for Molly. And how do I know this? Molly is one of my best friends! And so is your grandson!" Lieren spoke strongly and had no fear in her voice.

Grandpa was once again, speechless. "I-I don't even know that! H-How do you?"

"I told you, we're his best friends and Yugi trusted us more than anyone. Even Joey."

Grandpa walked closer towards us and caught a glimpse of Lieren's room.

His eyes widened. "What did you do to my office!" He ran over to the walls and felt the now destroyed wallpaper crinkle in his hands. "W-Why!" He seemed very pissed, but then again, so was I.

"This cost over 800 dollars to re due!" He yelled. "You people are crazy!"

"No! Please listen!" Lieren spoke. "This used to be my room! I used to live here. Please remember."

Grandpa calmed down for a minute and looked at her.

"You said I could decorate the room however I liked and I wanted an Ancient Egyptian theme. Everyone helped with the paint, including you. Just look at the walls for a moment."

"No! I'm calling the police!"

"Please…" tears filled my lover's eyes. "Please look…it's all I ask, and then, we'll leave."

So, Grandpa sighed and turned around to face the walls. They were gold with hieroglyph painted on in black. It told of our love for each other. And at the end, there was a poem. I knew…. I helped write it.

"People." Grandpa started after minutes of silence. "People lived here before I did. This was their daughter's room 10 years before I bought the house. I'm sorry little girl, but this is not your room. Never was, never will be."

"**I know a room, where all is black. Nothing is safe. No one can here me scream."** Lieren chanted. It was the poem that was written at the bottom of the Egyptian writings.

"**I know a man, his heart is pure. He makes me feel safe. Only he can here me sing."** I continue the poem with out really thinking. The words come freely to me. Because in the poem, the man Lieren is speaking of, is me….

"**I know a room, no longer black. All is white. They hold me close and together we sing…" **Lieren whispered the last part with a smile.

You see, the poem is telling Lieren's story. The room symbolizes how she used to be before she came here. Her life sucked and she was unhappy. But, she felt that no one understood her pain. The man symbolizes me. I was pure with Yugi to be my light. So, my light shined on Lieren. Her voice is so beautiful that to me, she sounds like an angel singing. At first, she was very shy, and would only sing for me. The last verse shows just how much she's changed. Her life is no longer full of darkness. She is pure now too and since I was just as shy, we opened up each other and now I sing with her and so does Yugi.

Grandpa looked a little frightened this time. "y-You know that poem?"

Lieren nodded. "Yami and I wrote it."

Grandpa was in awe. "You wrote that! That is my favorite poem! Last year, a little girl sung it at Yugi's school for the-"

"Talent show." Lieren finished his sentence.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

Lieren smiled again. "I was the one who sang it…"

"Y-You?"

Again Lieren nodded. "I told you."

"You do remember us!" I said.

Then, grandpa stared into Lieren's eyes for a really long time. Suddenly, he hugged her. "Lieren!" He cried. "It's really you!"

"Yes! Yes Grandpa it is me!"

"And this is really Atem?"

Lieren nodded happily and I smiled. Grandpa hugged us tightly. "I'm so sorry." He kept repeating over and over again.

Now it seemed that the only person that didn't remember us…was the most important, Yugi…

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**A/n: Ok, well you know what to do! Review! Kewl it rhymes! Ok….don't ask. Please READ and REVIEW! Thanx! **


	25. Crumble and Fall out of the Static

**A/n: Hey! I am so sorry for keeping you all in suspense for so long! Please forgive me! WAhhhhhh! Ok, well…yeah.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! And I would like to give special thanks to:**

**Storyreader: Thanks so much for going back and reviewing all 24 chapters! That was so sweet! Please keep reviewing!(even though your not a member) Join!**

**Yami: WE DO NOT OWN CHEESE!**

**Me: (sigh) He means Yugioh…I hope…I DO OWN THE SONG IN HERE CALLED CRUMBLE AND FALL! Song continues in next chapter!**

**Yami: I like cheese...hahaha…lemons**

**Me: Please…don't encourage him…**

**Crumble and Fall**

**Yami POV **

Lieren nodded happily and I smiled. Grandpa hugged us tightly. "I'm so sorry." He kept repeating over and over again.

Now it seemed that the only person that didn't remember us…was the most important, Yugi…

**Hello loneliness,**

**Goodbye my sanity**

So, once again, we walked to the park where Yugi still was. He was sitting at the same bench, doing the same thing.

Nothing.

Lieren frowned at me. "Who tells him?"

I kind of shrugged. "I'll go first. Maybe he'll remember the puzzle or something."

Lieren nodded as I stepped in front of Yugi. Yugi's eyes widened.

"c-Can I help you?" He asked shakily.

" Yugi…It's me…from the puzzle…Yami…Mou Hitori no Boku…Atem…" The words didn't come out how I wanted. They didn't flow at all…ok, out flat, what I said Sucked! But, I was nervous…can you blame me? Your brother (basically!) Forgot me! That doesn't just happen! Someone Somehow is causing all of this and we are going to find out who!

**I try to run away,**

**But you're always following me**

**I can't go any faster**

**I won't go any further**

**Your pushing me to the edge now**

**And like lies, I crumble and fall down**

"W-Who are you!" Yugi looked at me as if I was nuts and jumped off of the bench.

I sighed. "Yugi…"

"And how the heck do you know my name!"

Lieren, thankfully helped. "Yugi, listen. Please hear us out." she spoke strong, yet gentle. Yugi looked at her.

"Lieren?" Yugi said bewildered. "Is that really you?"

"Yes Yugi, it is me."

"It's been so long hasn't it?"

Lieren froze.

"And everyone thought you were gone…"

I watched as my lover's skin paled fifty shades and her eyes widened. I'm sure at this point my eyes were as wide as dinner plates too. Where were we?

**Watch me, Crumble and Fall**

**Tell me, you remember it all**

**All the sorrow, All the tears**

**All the pain, for all of these years**

**If you can think of a time when I was happy,**

**Then would you, please remind me?**

**Remind me before I ….**

"I knew you didn't die though, Lieren. How could I think my own sister in law was dead?"

"Wha!" Lieren's breath caught in her throat.

"Don't you remember? You were kidnapped and police said you were raped. For months we thought of you as missing and that we'd find you again…but we never did. Not until now! I'm so glad your back!" Yugi hugged Lieren and I just gaped, yep I was sooo lost.

"Yugi….what is today?"

"The thirteenth." Yugi smiled. "Year 2007!"

I almost passed out.

"Yugi, it's 2005…" Lieren tried.

Yugi just shook his head. "uh-Uh! It's 2007 and I'm almost 18!" He looked down. "You've been gone for 2 whole years Lieren…"

"but! That's not! Impossible." I stuttered.

"Who is he?" Yugi asked.

"Yami…from the puzzle. My husband!"

Yugi studied me for a long time. "The millennium puzzle?" He started.

Lieren nodded, hopeful now.

"but Lieren, you know I sold the puzzle years ago."

My heart shattered.

"What!" Lieren screamed. "No you did not!"

I saw Grandpa driving his car towards us. He got out and put a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Where's my grandson?" He asked him. Lieren and I just exchanged confused and worried glances.

Yugi looked a little nervous. "What do you mean?"

Grandpa stared at him. "I mean that your not my Yugi. You are someone else entirely."

Yugi grinned and opened his mouth to say something, but all we heard was static…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/n: Yep! Please READ and REVIEW! Thanks! I'll update sooner I promise!**


	26. Crumble and Fall Down Again

**A/n: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Domo Arigato! Here is the next chapter! This story will end soon, BUT if you want me to make a sequel, I will! So, Email me, or just review! Tell me whether or not there should be a sequel!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH……sad, isn't it?**

**Yami's POV**

**Crumble and Fall Down Again**

**Watch me, Crumble and Fall**

**Tell me, you remember it all**

**All the sorrow, All the tears**

**All the pain, for all of these years**

Yugi looked a little nervous. "What do you mean?"

Grandpa stared at him. "I mean that you're not my Yugi. You are someone else entirely."

Yugi grinned and opened his mouth to say something, but all we heard was static…

**If you can think of a time when I was happy,**

**Then would you, please remind me?**

**Remind me before I ….**

I stepped back in absolute horror. What the hell was going on! Then I thought back to earlier that night…the tape.

We weren't the ones that were forgetting…it was Yugi!

"Yugi?"

"ksssssshhhhhhh sshhhh stck stck click click click skheeeeeeeeee" Static came from his mouth again.

Lieren screamed and I embraced her. Why was everything so damn complex?

"ssssssssssssssssshhhhhhh………Y-Yami….Shhhhhh………"

My eyes widened as Yugi said my name out of the noise.

"Yami SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHskeeeeeeetessshhhhhhhhh click click click click error error!" Yugi screamed and collapsed to the floor, blood now pouring from his mouth. Lieren ran to him, but I felt frozen in my tracks.

"Yugi-kun!" Lieren picked him up to find he fell right through her little hands. She looked up at me with tears in her crystal blue eyes.

I sighed and walked to her.

**Throw myself away,**

**Like a gray and dead bouquet**

**Waiting to be found,**

**I crumble and fall down**

"Lieren, honey." I gulped and keeled in front of her and Yugi. "They don't see us anymore…" I looked at Grandpa who was walking back to the carcompletely oblivious to everything and everyone.

"What do you mean?" She hiccupped. "I-I thought-"

"Me too…" I looked down. "Me too."

"What do we do now!" She flung her arms around me and sobbed into my chest.

Tears welled in my eyes and I let them fall onto her hair. I don't care anymore. No one can see me cry anyway. Only Lieren…and she sees everything of who I really am.

I held her for hours, until the sun rose and my shirt was drenched and her hair soaked. I didn't want to let her go. She yawned and looked up at me. I smiled down at her.

"Morning." I said softly. Lieren nodded and stretched.

"good morning, Atem." She climbed onto my lap. "I'm scared….I mean, what will happen to us?"

I frowned. "I don't know."

She looked as if on the break of tears again. I stroked her cheek. "Don't cry, my love. We'll get out of this together I promise."

She choked on a sob.

"Shh…please d-don't…" And before I could finish tears fell from my eyes. I hated seeing her unhappy. She kissed me and licked one of my salty tears with a smile.

"Cry Yami, I won't tell a soul…" And I broke down. Screaming and crying like a baby. I felt like such a child, which was when I realized…I was. I was only 16. A man, but…..a boy in general.

I clung to Lieren like a lifeline. Now, she was all I had.

"**I can't go any faster, I won't go any further…" **She sung gently while rocking me like a mother would do to her child. **"You're pushing me to the edge now, and like always, I crumble and fall down…" **I buried my face into her soft warm chest. **_(A/n: What a pervert! Sorry…) _**Her voice was so beautiful. It made me wonder why she wasn't a star like Hilary Duff or Britney Spears. I knew she was better then them, but Lieren was far to shy for that exposure, of course, maybe with a little push she wouldn't be.

"**Watch me, Crumble and Fall. Tell me, you remember it all. All the sorrow, All the tears. All the pain, for all of these years" **She paused as a tear ran down her face. **"If you can think of a time when I was happy, then would you, please remind me? Don't forget to fall…fall…don't forget to crumble and fall…" **She looked down at me and pulled me closer to her. All of the sudden, I began to feel extremely sleepy. I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep, full of dreams…bad ones…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/n: K, so PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Also, tell me if there should be a sequal. The next chapter will probably be the last…UNLESS YOU WANT THE SEQUEL! tell me. Bye!**


	27. Come Back Before We Forget You Were Gone

**A/n: Thanks everyone for helping me and giving me the strength to keep going with this! **

**Sadly though, this is the LAST CHAPTER. **

**I WILL BE WRITING A SEQUEL IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TOO. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU WOULD FEEL ABOUT A SEQUEL.**

**DISCLAIMER: NO I STILL OWN NOTHING Only the song in here called: Circles **

**Yami's POV**

**Come Back Before We forget You Were Gone (this might be the title for the sequel, what do you think?)**

"**Watch me, Crumble and Fall. Tell me, you remember it all. All the sorrow, All the tears. All the pain, for all of these years" **She paused as a tear ran down her face. **"If you can think of a time when I was happy, then would you, please remind me? Don't forget to fall…fall…don't forget to crumble and fall…" **She looked down at me and pulled me closer to her. All of the sudden, I began to feel extremely sleepy. I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep, full of dreams…bad ones…

**Circles**

**of confusion**

**spin me out of control**

I tossed and turned and screamed that night. I felt Lieren holding me, but the rest was a blur. I heard people shouting and felt myself being lifted into the air or something.

_I look down, but all I can see is fire. Burning, intense fire. I already know where my dream is taking me…_

_Hell._

_I open my mouth to scream but, nothing comes out…I realize that this is how I pretended to be..._

_Mute._

_My mouth is dry and still I do not know who is holding me. I pray that it is my sweet Lieren, but when I open my eyes…boy am I wrong. It's the other Lieren. The one who framed my lover for poisoning us. The Lieren who sent my Lieren to prison!_

_This Lieren's eyes are red and she has a cruel little smirk on her blood red lips._

_I want to scream, but I know I can't…_

_Suddenly, I feel her hold on me loosen and soon she lets go! _

_So, now I'm falling from the sky. _

_Falling from her grasps. _

_Each second, I fall closer and closer to the flames._

**Circles**

**dizzying illusion,**

**are quickly taking a toll…**

I wake up panting and crying with Lieren holding me. I shove her away. She looks hurt.

"Are you alright?" She asks trying to feel my forehead. I scoot far from her.

Before I can realize what I'm saying, I say it. And in a tone I thought I would never use with Lieren.

"Get away from me." I spat bitterly.

Her eyes widened and tears form. "Y-Yami…what did I do?"

I think back to the dream, then shake it off. "Nothing, I'm sorry." I open my arms out in a hug and she crawls back to me.

**On me…**

"Why does our life suck?" I ask her.

She looks up at me and shrugs. "Yami…do you ever think that this isn't real?"

I look at her. "What isn't real?"

"Everything." Lieren bites her lip and sighs.

I stop to stare at her. "Everything? What are you talking about?"

She sighs again. "I mean…everything that has happened to us. From the train crash to the static, doesn't it all seem…fake?"

**Why?**

**Why? Why am I going in circles?**

**Is there no escape?**

**Is there any way?**

**to vanquish my pain…**

I still don't follow. "Your saying, you think that everything we've been through the past 3 months was all a dream?"

She nods.

"But Lieren that's-"

"No. I think the train and us going to the hospital from the drunk driver were real…I think the rest has all been our imagination…"

"No." I say shaking my head, but Lieren nods.

"I'm beginning to think that we never woke up…"

"What!"

Lieren puts her finger to my lips. "If this was real…we would be hurt. In dreams you can't get hurt and have we been hurt? Has anyone been hurt or have we just seen them and ourselves look hurt? When you were asleep a minute ago, were you really asleep or did we just think you were? Did Yugi really forget us or were we never there?"

She has a point, but I'm still confused.

**This madness is scaring me,**

**but the circles and dreams are daring me.**

**Risking me to take the dive,**

**Learn to breath, to stay alive.**

"Look, we've been through hell the past 3 months and I think these 3 months never happened."

"b-But you got your period." I argue. "That's normal."

She nods but then takes my hand. "I'm supposed to get it once a month, not once every 3 months…"

Now I'm starting to get it. "Someone is making us dream these things?"

"That's what I believe…"

"How do we get out?"

"Of this dream world?"

I nod.

**Still I sit,**

**Still I wait.**

**Circles of confusion,**

**Must be my fate…**

"I don't know." Lieren looked down. Then I realize something.

"Lieren, if we have been asleep for 3 months…does that mean were dead?"

Lieren looks away and I see tears fall to the ground.

My eyes widened.

"Y-Yes.." She whispers. "That's exactly what it means…"

Lieren holds me and both of us scream in despair until I see a bright light.

"Lieren, what is that?"

She blinks and looks up at the light…

Beep….Beep…Beep…Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

My eyes snap open and I'm in a hospital bed.

"Thank god he's awake!" I hear someone say and I smile when I find that it's Yugi.

I look over at Lieren, who is just waking up as well. I sigh. It was all a dream.

**Round and round and round I go…**

"We thought you guys were never going to wake up!" Yugi said.

**What really happened…I'll never know.**

"You've been in a coma for 3 months!"

**THE END…or is it?**

**A/n: Yep! The last chapter! This was pretty freaky huh? I do plan on writing a sequel which will be longer and have more twists and turns and much more chapters then this one! So, if you think I should do the Sequel, TELL ME through E-MAIL or REVIEWS! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Yami : (crying) I can't believe it's over!**

**Lieren: (patting his back) It doesn't have to be! (looks at all the reviewers) Please Tell us what to do so Yami will stop crying. Please REVIEW!**


	28. VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ ABOUT SEQUEL!

**THIS IS VERY IMMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**THE SEQUEL IS TITLED: Come Back Before We forget You Were Gone**

**IT'S UPDATED AND READY TO BE READ.**

**I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I GET REVIEWS!**

**ALSO,**

**THANK YOU ALL SO SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING SEEN AND NOT HEARD IN THE PAST! THIS MEANS VERY MUCH TO ME! **

**SO ONCE AGAIN, THANKYOU THANKYOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**THAT IS ALL!**

**-Kyshin**

**P.S Thanks for reading this!**


End file.
